Doors of Darkness
by Thalico the Couple of the Year
Summary: "Make sure those demigods are gone. Every one of them." Gaea's back and she's opened the Doors of Darkness, a twin door to the Doors of Death. If it's not closed by the end of the week, all the undefeatable monsters would be released. 14 demigods are on a quest to close them. But there's more danger than anyone would have thought. OC/OC, Nico/OC, Slightly AU, Mentions other books
1. Cast List and Prologue

**HELLO, people! This is the cast list, and prologue of my SYOD. I'm not telling you who's the quest members because I don't want to ruin the fun, but I will send you a private message if your character is one of the main ones.**

**One more thing before you go on, if you notice that your character is not in the list, please contact me! I might have lost it if it was sent by review.**

**Okay, now that's done, READ ON!**

* * *

**Cast List:**

Nikita Sol, Daughter of Hades- Sadico the Couple of the Year

Ray Cara, Son of Apollo- Sadico the Couple of the Year

Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades- [Oh, who do you think? Maybe it's Rick!]

Angelina Lovebird, Daughter of Aphrodite- [My pen pal]

Analia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Grand Daughter of Athena- Goddess of Talk

Holly Sondron, Daughter of Athena- I am Thalia daughter of Zeus

Demetria Steele, Daughter of Hermes- I am Thalia daughter of Zeus

Gunner Gerald, Son of Aello(harpy)- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Aaron Beyer, Son of Bia- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Dylan Nelson, Daughter of Poseidon- puretorcherismynamecaitlyn

Noah Strongstorm, Son of Hephaestus- The Hoff

Izabella Hale, Daughter of Thanatos- misszayy-5

Aurora "A.J." Powers, Daughter of Hecate- Donnatella-r

Alexandria Harts, Daughter of Poseidon- Forgotten Moments

Tala Aero, Daughter of Erebus- silverwolforever

Claude Crest, Son of Venus- [A friend of mine]

James "Jamie" Parker, Son of Hades- Goddess of Talk

James Ramirez, Son of Hephaestus- superrjw

Remus Lupin, Son of Mercury- IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena/I am Hylla daughter of Bellona

Sophia, Daughter of Neptune- I am Reyna daughter of Bellona

Natasha Currington, Daughter of Hecate- LOllypOp

Avalon Beyer, Daughter of Bia- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Geniveve Gillespie, Daughter of Eirene- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Oscar Dunn, Son of Terra(Roman Gaea)- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

Alyssa Delmarr, Daughter of Clymene- I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

David Battaglia, Son of Mars- Smackgod9

Alexander Chipworth, Son of Apollo- puretorcherismynamecaitlyn

Briella Juder, Daughter of Hermes- whelmedarrow

Evelyn Nightray, Daughter of Poseidon- Yoshikuni Miyako

Aqua Rose Twist, Daughter of Neptune- Funnyangel123

Aurora "Aura" Hale, Daughter of Apollo- ArcheressxX

Tabitha Hernandez, Daughter of Ares- XxxCloudyxxX

Brianna Sheral, Daughter of Athena- IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena/I am Hylla dughter of Bellona

Sage Faust, Great grand daughter of Zeus and Athena- Sadico the Couple of the Year

_**PROLOGUE**_

_The dark room was silent. Two people stood in the corner, talking._

_"Is it finished?"_

_"Yes, my Lady. It should go off in a week."_

_"Perfect. Make sure those demigods are gone. Every one of them."_

_"Of course, my Lady."_

_The short meeting finished and one of them scurried off to another room. The other one blended into the shadows and was impossible to see, even for me._

_Darkness loomed, and swallowed me._

I woke up with a start. Sweat beaded down my forehead, and I flung my covers off me. The cool air of the Hades cabin hit my arms as I shivered. I stepped out of my bed and rubbed my eyes. Nico was silently snoring on the bed next to mine, so I rushed into the bathroom to change. I combed my hair, though it didn't change how it looked; straight and smooth, and as always, annoying. My dark, black tinted with midnight blue, eyes stared back at me in the mirror while I washed my face. I threw on a camp shirt and black skinny jeans, while I stuffed my feet into my combat boots.

I stomped out of the door, attempting to wake Nico, though I knew Nico wouldn't wake up, even if I ran around the room waving a wet towel around which would hit his face a few times. Dragging my feet up to the Big House, I saw Chiron, galloping towards me.

"Nikita, a quest has been issued. Gaea has escaped Tartarus again, and she's planning to wipe the demigod race out."

I stared at him, not believing the news, "Um, and where do I come in?" Gaea couldn't have risen that quickly. She was sent to Tartarus, what, 4 years ago?

"I need you to go and get the prophecy. I'm sure you need to go. With a few other demigods. Rachel is in her cave as always. Get a prophecy and report back to me."

I opened my mouth to object, but I heaved a sigh and trudged off to the Oracle's cave. The small cave with red curtains appeared in my view. I saw a shadow painting behind it.

Slowly, I opened the curtains to reveal Rachel. The red head was painting, and noticed I had come in.

"Nikita! Do you need a prophecy? Chiron told me that something happened." Rachel grinned. I simply nodded at her and sat down on a red couch.

"Oracle of Delphi, speak to me."

Rachel's eyes glowed creepy green, and the matching coloured smoke spewed from her mouth.

"Come forth." Her voice tripled, echoing each other.

"Where do I have to go?"

The girl doubled over as if someone had punched her.

Little did I know, that this would be the beginning to something huge. Even large than anything that had happened before.

* * *

**Yes, as always, my prologue is short. I don't know why but I can't seem to make my prologues longer.**

**I know I didn't introduce any of your OCs yet, but I'll introduce ALL of them in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, please check out the poll on my profile, please.**

**ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Make a kid happy! *pulls cute face***


	2. Lack of better titles Introducing

**Heeeey! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday and all, but I had a minor writer's block near the end of the chapter yesterday, so I couldn't ****finish it, but here it is! This chapter is uber long in my standards so cheer for me. (*Cheer*) Thank you.**

**Now... Please, please, please tell me if the prophecy is good or not! I'm trying to get the double meaning thing right.**

**AND, check out the poll on my profile. PLEASE.**

**Okay, now that's done... READ ON!**

* * *

**ONE**  
Rachel's eyes focused on me:

_A child of sun, a child of the dead,_

_With twelve others, they'll go ahead,_

_The darkness rise to help the earth,_

_Return the fire to the hearth,_

_One will sacrifice to finish by solstice,_

_The dove and the dead will keep the promise._

The mist cleared and her eyes stopped glowing. She dropped onto the green couch opposite mine, unfocused for a second before she shook her head.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
I gave her a worried smile, "I think we have a new prophecy. Thanks." I shot out of the cave before she could ask anything more.  
To the left, I saw the cabins. In front of the Hades Cabin, Nico _finally _woke up and was talking to Jamie, or James Parker, his and my brother. Jamie was 14, and his birthday was only 3 days from mine, which was on April 2nd. Just a year older. His dark brown hair was whipping in the wind and his dark, cold hazel eyes looked at the empty bonfire.  
Nico, now 16, was the closer brother. He grew taller, and his hair was longer. Except for that, he didn't change since I met him. I never give him much credit, but he saved my life. I'll fill you in later.  
In front of the Zeus Cabin was Analia Sky and Sage Faust, the two, um, realtives of Zeus.  
Analia was like my motherly figure, her role model, though she was only half a year older than me. She was a daughter of Zeus and the grand daughter of Athena, with that beautiful shoulder length blonde hair, streaked purple, and sparkly blue eyes that can give you an evil stare scored 15 out of 10, if you do something stupid. I don't know how many times I got that stare.  
Sage was the great grand daughter of Zeus and Athena, age 16. Her mother was Ruby Faust, an Egyptian magician and witch. Her hair was naturally straight dark red that reached her collar bones, and she had electric blue eyes specked with silver. Probably because Apollo, Artemis and Venus blessed her(but she _still _wasn't very good at archery). I know her too well for her to lie(I'll fill you in later). Oh, and she's Nico's girlfriend.  
Then there was Gunner, Avalon, Aaron, Geniveve, Oscar and Alyssa, the group that usually stuck together, though sometimes separating into smaller groups.  
Gunner Gerald, son of Aello, a harpy. He was 14 and had long black hair and red-coppery eyes. His weapon of choice is a pizza cutter. But whenever we talk(which was only once or twice when training- we had been paired to spar), he tells me that he prefered to use it like a dagger, which made no difference to me, whatsoever.  
Avalon "Ava" Beyer was Gunner's girlfriend. She was 13, like most of the members in the group, and one of the only children of Bia, goddess of Force. She was a Roman, but some of the Romans visited quite often. Her long cinnamon coloured hair was tied into a ponytail, and her blue-green eyes twinkled in the sun.  
Aaron Beyer was Ava's twin. He had the same coloured short hair and matching blue-green eyes. He was really, _really_ smart, and knew almost everything there was to know of. He likes to battle people with books. Yeah, that was his weapon of choice, though he's also really good with the spear.  
Geniveve Gillespie, daughter of Eirene, goddess of Peace was Aaron's girlfriend. You can call her Genie if you like. Her long, loosely curled blonde hair bounced around as she walked around with her head in the clouds. Her blue eyes looked into the sky, flying off to La-La Land.  
There was also Alyssa Delmarr, age 14, daughter of Clymene, goddess of fame and infamity. She had a plain shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. If you're going to be around her, be happy and jumpy. She has major ADHD, so you need to keep that in mind. But even though she spends her time jumping around and being hyper, she's always fashionable and on the top with the clothes.  
Then there was Oscar Dunn, the oldest of the group. He was Alyssa's boyfriend and the son of Terra, the Roman form of Gaea, which was not that all good, seeing as she was rising, and planning to wipe out the demigod race. Who knows? He might join her since she's his mother. He had black hair on the sides of his head and blonde at the top. His eyes were blue-green like the earth. He _obviously _would be great help if he was with us.  
Passing the Poseidon Cabin was Dylan, Sophia, Alexandria, Aqua Rose and Evelyn. The three were all daughters of Poseidon. Children of the Big Three increased since the Great Prophecy. The three looked like they were having fun.  
Dylan "Lynn" Nelson was a 14 year old, uncontainable girl. Her frizzy brown-blonde hair were shaking as she laughed at one of Alexandria's dry jokes. Her sea-green matched Percy's perfectly. Must be Poseidon genes.  
Sophia, no surname needed, was 16 and a daughter of Neptune. She came to visit camp here for a month. Her black hair was swept into a neat pony, and her eyes looked at her sword which was twisted around in her hands.  
Alexandria Harts, 15, was a girl with dirty blonde hair that reached her chest. He bangs covered her right eye. She had the deep sea eyes with the blue and specks of green and grey. As always, there was a silver armlet with a trident on her right arm. It was actually her sword, WaveCrash.  
Aqua Rose Twist is pretty sarcastic and original. Her dark brown hair with caramel highlights and blue streaks was tied into a messy low pony and her navy blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner. She's really sporty(and dresses that way), but has a mix of punk in it too.  
Evelyn "Eve" Nightray is not the most social person you'll meet. She's 13, extremely shy, collected and calm. Her long, straight jet black hair whipped with the wind, and her sea green eyes looked like the calm ocean. Her side swept bangs were clipped with her flower clip as always.  
Up in the Arena, the two children of Mars/Ares were sparring. Tabitha and David were sparring viciously, Tabitha with her Celestial Bronze double edge sword, and David with his Imperial Gold gladius. David who was way older than Tabitha was clearly winning, though Tabitha was a great warrior.  
Tabitha "Tabby" Hernandez was a 13 year old daughter of Ares. She has a huge attitude problem but apart from that she's quite cool. She has straight black hair that reaches her chin, side swept bangs that are loose since they're too short to tie, and sharp, amber-looking shade of hazel.  
David Battaliga was a 19 year old son of Mars. He had clear Roman techniques, and from what I've heard, he loved to blow things up, hence the nickname, "Boomer". I just hope he didn't meet Percy. He had a black crew cut and dark brown eyes.  
A bit further on, Aurora and Natasha were practicing magic and trying out new spells. The two daughters of Hecate chanting some kind of incantation.  
Aurora "A.J." Powers, age 14, accidentally chopped off part of arm using a spell(no blood included), which she reattached as soon as it came off. Her long, curly, choppy caramel blonde hair had purple tips was side braided. Her eyes were icy blue and had purple flecks in them.  
Natasha "Tash" Currington moved her arm to see if it was functioning properly, which it did. She was 15, and extremely talented in magic, especially using water. She had wavy, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and hazel brown eyes. If you ever get on her bad side, be prepared for the icicles.  
In the forge, there was James and Noah, building something that looked too much like a Pelican eating a peanut. I was never very good at building anything, so I couldn't tell if they were going the right way or not.  
James Ramirez was a son of Hephaestus, and was 16. He had brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a lot like Leo, except that James ran completely on luck, and nothing else. He'd joke around and was extremely good at building things.  
Noah Strongstorm was also a son of Hephaestus. He was a 16 year old from Detroit, Michigan, and was one of the best builders in camp. His eyes were a teal colour and his hair was a short, almost buzz, black hair. I don't know if it's Hephaestus, but he also likes to goof around.  
Near the amphitheatre, two daughters of Athena were planning for the next capture the flag. They were Holly and Brianna.  
Holly Sondron was a 14 year old with startling grey eyes and auburn hair that reached her shoulders. She was more creative than most Athena children and hates to be wrong. She would never admit failure or give up, which can be good if you're on the same team in Capture the Flag or something.  
Brianna "Bree" Sheral, 16, was probably the only child of Athena that didn't have grey eyes. She, instead had warm brown eyes and was a brunette. You can usually see her working on designs near the woods. She's also Connor Stoll's girl friend which is quite cool.  
Around the Camp Store, was 3 Hermes/Mercury kids(who are actually older than me); Remus, Demetria and Briella.  
Remus "Rem" Lupin was a 17 year old son of Mercury who has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was in Cohort 2, and is Gwen's boy friend. He's good friends with the Stoll brothers which can actually be quite bad if they're planning a prank or something.  
Demetria "Demi" Steele, also 17, was a child of Hermes. She has long red-blonde hair and green eyes. She had a strange birthmark that looked like a leaf on her left shoulder. She loves to prank, steal, joke around and paints really well.  
Briella "Bri" Juder was a hyper, sarcastic and stubborn 15 year old daughter of Hermes. She's extremely fast. Her hair was a brown colour and reached just above her shoulders and was wavy. Her eyes were a really light shade of brown.  
Down past the minor gods/goddess' cabins were Tala and Izabella.  
Tala "Ace" Aero, daughter of Erebus, god of Shadows, had long straight dark brown hair that ends past her waist with side bangs, and had black eyes like the shadows. Whatever you do, _don't _lie, because she can tell if you are. She's pretty good at fighting.  
Izabella "Iza" Hale, daughter of Thanatos, had long jet black hair that was pin straight with fringe bangs & hot pink and bleach blonde streaks. It's always teased big in the back. Here eyes were large, blue-grey eyes. She was short compared to most people who were 16, and she's probably more of a wallflower than any of the 16 year olds I've known.  
Claude and Angelina, the two children of Aphrodite/Venus, was sitting outside the Mess Hall pointing at random 2 people who they thought would go well together.  
Claude "Claw" Crest was a son of Venus, which of course meant he was more militaristic than Angelina. The 13 year old had short light brown hair and brown eyes, rimmed with matching brown glasses. For a son of Venus, he wasn't into love that much. _For a son of Venus._ To normal standards, he probably was a bit into love.  
Angelina "Angel" Lovebird, 16, was Sage's best friend. She was a daughter of Aphrodite with cascading blonde hair streaked with natural darker highlights. It reached her lower back and her bangs framed her face. Her eyes were pale blue, like the sky. She also(ironically) comes from France, the city of love. And, she's Luke's girlfriend.  
Past the Mess Hall was the Archery Range, where the Apollo cabin was practicing their shooting.  
One of them was Aurora "Aura" Hale, the dirty blonde haired 15 year old. Her eyes were sky blue and sparking. Every arrow she shot split the one that hit the bull's eye before. From my experience of annoying people, the best way to annoy her is to make random non-stop beeping.  
Another one was Alexander "Alex" Chipworth, who was shooting arrow after arrow at multiple targets. He was a 14 year old guy from Omaha, and had spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's quiet and reserved(which is quite rare for a child of Apollo). He only hangs out with Lynn so I don't know much about him.  
And right on the end of the range was Ray Cara. The Roman son of Apollo had brown hair that looked like it was blown by the wind and reached mid-neck and had natural light brown highlights. The 14 year old loved annoying people(like me), and hates Nico for some reason I'm not really sure of. And don't forget the fact that he's my boy friend.  
Oh, and let's not forget me. I'm Nikita Sol, daughter of Hades, but I insist you call me Nikki. You'll probably say I have no sense of humour, but that's only because you have a different sense of humour, or you simply didn't hear me. Hey, I have a small voice. If you see an Asian girl with a touch of Greek features, black hair that turns dark red in the sun, black eyes and has hidden wings, there's a fair chance that's me. Don't tell anyone I have wings though. It's a mix-blood secret.  
For those of you that don't know what mix-bloods are, they're people that have blood from mixed magical cultures. For example, Sage is a demi-witch, magician and an avian(yes, all the mix-bloods have wings). The mix-bloods we've found were Sage, Nico, Angel, Thalia(yes, Grace), Sadie(Kane), Carter(Kane), Reeve Johnstone son of Apollo(who passed away a year or two ago), Dean Henderson son of Ares(who disappeared), and me.

I finally reached the Big House, where Chiron was waiting.  
"Chiron," I nodded towards him, "I got the prophecy."  
"Let me hear it." He replied.  
I took a breath and recited it, but I took away the last two lines. I didn't need anyone thinking that the quest would fail.  
"Call in the counsellors. I think they should all hear it." I told him. Another thing about me: I'm not very good with formalities. That almost got me blasted a few times.  
The conch horn blew, and a few seconds later, campers hustled into the Big House and gathered around the ping pong table. The sound of tapping filled the room.  
"So... Chiron. What did you call us in for?" Katie Gardiner, cabin counsellor of Demeter asked. Chiron looked at me and signaled me to talk. I stared at the faces around the table and gulped. I was never good in situations where I was suppose to talk in front of a lot of people.  
"I, uh, got a prophecy... This morning. And I, um... I mean... This is what I heard."  
I repeated the prophecy I told Chiron(the one without the last two lines) and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Tala was squinting at me, trying to figure out which part I missed out.  
"_A child of sun, a child of the dead,_ is obviously a child of Apollo and Thanatos." Travis Stoll said. It said it was a child of the dead, not death.  
"No, it's Apollo and Hades." Annabeth corrected. I mentally thanked her. Everyone started whispering.  
"Isn't it you and Ray?" Will Solace asked. There was a possibility of it being any other child of Apollo.  
"Me, probably. Ray, possible." I answered. The whispering continued.  
"We can think about who it is later. First let's figure out what the others mean." Sage told the counsellors over the whispering,"_With twelve others, they'll go ahead_... Fourteen people?" There was a hushed silence.  
"Wait... Only three people usually come back, right?" Percy said. Idiot. Way to be pessimistic.  
The tension in the room was high, and almost at the maximum.  
Thalia, who was visiting, nodded, "But we have to do as the prophecy says."  
_"The darkness rise to help the earth. _That's Gaea." Jamie continued on with the prophecy.  
"Yeah, and isn't darkness, Erebus?" Oscar asked, finally coming out of his thoughts. Tala scowled but stayed silent.  
"So, Erebus is helping Gaea… No offence, Tala," Ava said, "...Are those Dr. Peppers?" She left the room and returned with a can of Dr. Pepper. I fought an urge to roll my eyes, but the tension in the room definitely eased a bit.  
"Anyways..." Aaron started, "_Return the fire to the hearth_ means that some kind of fire needs to be returned to..."  
"Hestia." Piper supplied. Aaron nodded.  
"So in all, we know that Nikita and probably Ray, and twelve other people are going to stop Gaea." Alyssa concluded.  
I thought about the last two lines in my mind.  
_The dove is definitely Angel. _  
_The one that would sacrifice... Not what I want to think about now. But doesn't that mean that someone would die?_  
_The dead is a different person to whom will sacrifice and we won't finish the prophecy if one of us doesn't die._  
"Nikita, please choose your quest members." Chiron said. I scanned the group of counsellors and children of the Big Three.  
"I'll take... Angel," I started with the most certain, "Ray," also certain, "Nico..."  
The name slipped through my lips before I could stop it. But you never know if you need an Umbrakinesis back up.  
"Analia," will attract lots of monsters but will be extremely useful. The girl grinned, "Holly," you need some brains and wit if you're going on a quest, "Demetria," stealing; very, extremely needed, "Gunner," he never talked to me, but he was a son of a harpy. You never know when you'll encounter a harpy, "Aaron," monster knowledge and a book wacker is exactly what you need, "Lynn," Percy needs to be out of the spotlight for once, plus, I'm no good with the water, "Noah," the master of the forge and fist fighting, "Izabella," if you have the kids of the dead, you can't ever forget the kid of death, "A.J." a bit of magic can always go a long way, "And Alexandria." I finished. The daughter of Poseidon can help. A lot.  
"Are you sure? That's a lot of children from the Big Three." Chiron looked worried. I smiled.  
"I always accept challenges. Plus, I need all of them."  
The centaur sighed, "Very well. Meeting's closed, and counsellors call in the quest members."  
The group scattered. The sun poured in from the windows, as I went to the corner. I did _not _want to get burnt before I went on a quest which meant I would be in the sun _all day long._ You should know by now that I hate it.  
I looked out of the window from the other side of the room. Half-blood Hill shone in the distance.  
Tomorrow, if everyone accepted the quest, we would be out there in the mortal world. With the monsters, mortals, and everything I hadn't seen since school ended.  
From tomorrow, we would be in danger.

* * *

**With that happy note... I finished the chapter! LOL, I always wanted to say that.**

**Anyways, good? Bad? So/so? Stupid? TELL ME!**

**I keep on forgetting, but *DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT LOOK ANYTHING LIKE RICK SO HOW THE HADES CAN I OWN THIS?**

**SERIOUSLY, I need more poll clicker people(or whatever they're called. Voters?) so please, please, PLEASE check out the poll.**

**Okay, so CCs are accepted, minor degrees of flames are fine, but REVIEW.**

**I mean it. You can flame a bit, but REVIEW... Or else...(*creepy face*)**

**Haha, please, do so.**

**See ya guys next week!**

**xX- SCY -Xx**


	3. Hitting Heads with a Major Idiot

**Hello guys. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! _READ BELOW AUTHOR'S NOTE!__(Or else...)_**

**Okay, so I made a website for Nikita and Sage, and it's called "Mix-Bloods and Quests". It would have the countdown till my updates.**

**My friend also made one for Angel and Alice(a new OC I haven't introduced yet) which is called "Adventures and Quests" and "Angelina Lovebird's Quests".**

**I know you're wondering: "What's SCY doing on a Tuesday?" But guess what? IT'S HOLIDAYS!**

**Yeah, so I can update on weekdays. Feel happy to cheer.**

**The reason why I couldn't update last week was... I didn't finish the chapter in time for Sunday. Sorry.**

**I know this is a short chap, but here it is.**

**This is how it'll go. Nikita POV, Nikita POV, Ray POV, Sage POV, 3rd person POV. Repeat.**

**Thx, so here's Ray's POV!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**TWO**

_Thwack_

An arrow split the previous one. There were probably about 20 arrows that were split on the bull's eye. Flaming arrows had burn down 5 of the targets already(they're not suppose to be flammable, but if you shoot something like 40 burning arrows at it, it kind of explodes), and most of my cabin had left the range already to go to the Mess Hall.

"Hey, Ray. Chiron called you in; quest stuff." Will picked up his bow and quiver as he entered the range again. I was surprised. I'm not usually the first person to get picked to go on a quest.

"'Kay then, see ya later." I replied and jogged to the Big House. Around the ping pong table was exactly 14 campers and Chiron. The drunk god must've been out today. But why were there 14 campers? Wasn't this suppose to be a quest meeting?

Nikki was standing next to Chiron, discussing something. Aaron was reading a book, getting ready to whack someone if they interrupted, while Angel and _Nico_ were talking, which is strange since Angel was all bright and cheerful and _Nico_ was dark and mysterious(but not the Nikita sort of way). His way-too-long hair was getting into his eyes. Stupid. How does he think he'd be able to fight with him worrying about his vision?

Demi was trying to pickpocket Gunner who was polishing his pizza cutter(as dumb as it sounds, it can do you serious damage), and Holly was drawing the scene on an art pad. Analia and Lynn were flipping through the Camp Half-Blood photo album with Noah tinkering a piece of metal next to them. A.J. was juggling 20 sugar cubes in mid-air using magic and Alexandria was sleeping with her head on the side of the table. Izabella was listening to what was probably hardcore/screamo music.

"Oh, you're here. Chiron." Nico sighed. He clearly wasn't happy that I was here, and I didn't care. I wasn't any happier about seeing him.

Nikki turned to me with an expressionless face and motioned for me to stand next to her.

"Hey." I gave her a funny smile, I knew she liked.

She glanced at me and gave me a faint smile, deep in thought, "Hey..." Her eyebrows scrunched together then suddenly snapped out of her trance, "Oh, yeah, did you want to say something?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just askin'" She replied. My fingers drummed against the ping pong table, getting impatient. Blame the ADHD.

Chiron looked at Nikki and called for her to repeat the prophecy.

She sighed and muttered to me, "Third time." Nonetheless, she still said it. It didn't sound very good, which wasn't surprising; since when did prophecies sound good? Analia seemed to be concentrating on something, and Nikki closed her eyes, as though creating a border between Analia and her. I figured that Analia was trying to read her mind, which was a gift from Athena.

Then, she and the counsellors also repeated what they worked out from those lines.

"I'm going." Angel announced.

"So am I." Nico stated.

"You aren't leaving me behind. I can't trust you to be safe out there." Analia smirked as Nikki scowled and glared at her.

"I'm going too." Holly said, looking up from her drawing.

"And so am I." Demi nodded.

"And me." Aaron said, not looking up from his book.

"Never forget me." Ria(for those who don't know, it's Alexandria) smiled, waking up from her short nap.

"I'm going." Izabella said darkly from the other side of the room.

"So am I." Lynn twisted her face in frustration that a photo wouldn't fit back into the album.

"Sure, why not?" Noah grinned as he finished his small metal robot.

"Yep. Of course I'm going." A.J. directed her sugar cubes to the small container next to Chiron.

Gunner mumbled something but accepted anyways.

Nikki glanced at me as I gave her the 'Duh. What do you think?' face.

"'Kay, then. That's settled," She brushed her hair out of her face, "Chiron, do you have anything else to add?"

Chiron nodded, "Lord Zeus has called you and Sage to talk to him. It seems like he has something to discuss with you, child."

The way he said "something" made me know he was holding back vital information. But, hey, I'm not the mind-reader in the room so I can't really tell what he was thinking. Maybe Analia could inform me on what I'm missing.

"Oh, okay. I'll get to him right away," Nikki paused, "Don't worry, I'll tell Sage. Be back as soon as I can."

The daughter of Hades raced out of the door so fast, I could almost see the cloud of dust created. There was a minute of awkward silence after she left. No one seemed to think talking was a good idea.

"... Meeting adjourned?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, meeting adjourned." Chiron told us as he left the room. I walked in front of Analia as she tried to leave.

"I don't know anything!" She exclaimed, knowing that I was going to ask about Chiron.

"But you can read minds." I replied.

Analia sighed, "If I could read everyone's minds, I would've known that Luke was going to host Kronos and that Silena was a spy. I can't read minds _all_ the time with _everyone_."

She did have a point. It was pretty hard to win an argument, debate, or anything of that sort against her.

"Hey, Ray!" Holly shouted as she ran towards me. In her hand was her art pad and her watercolour paint palette and brush.

"Oh, hi, Holly." I smiled. She lifted her painting to me.

"What do you think?"

"Um, it's not done... Is it?"

"Yeahhhh... It's half painted and definitely finished." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," I pointed at a shape on the page, "That looks like a spider."

"WHAT?!" She grabbed the pad from me as I gritted my teeth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Children of Athena and their fear of spiders.

"Jokes, Holly. Chill." Holly looked extremely angry, so I made a safe decision(which was really rare for me). I ran.

Luckily, I'm pretty fast. Unluckily, I never really look where I go, which was why I slammed into the idiot son of Hades. For those of you who are bad at interpreting my language, that idiot is _Nico_.

We were both running quickly. Our heads collided and both of us fell.

"Oh, shit." A few other colourful words flew from his mouth. My head throbbed as I rubbed my temple softly. I attempted a death glare but I cringed at the movement. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought I did; we were both running pretty darn fast.

"Sor —" He stopped short, "Oh, it's you. Look where you're going next time." He glowered at me while he scrambled up, though it was obvious that his head hurt as much as it did to mine. The boy left without another word.

Scowling at the place he had been, I trudged over to the Archery Range, not bothering to wipe the expression off my face.

The sun was high in the sky, bright and hot, but instead of feeling stronger like I should have, I felt tired and irritated. Not a huge surprise that I was irritated, but tired? A completely different story.

Sighing, I lifted my bow and took aim. The arrow landed on the third ring. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the target, making sure it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't. Something was wrong. I _never_ shoot off target. It's a gift of Apollo. And if that's wavering... Things must be worse than it seems. It couldn't be just because I was tired.

I'd have to ask Sage or Nikki when they come back. I dropped the bow and arrows and left the range and looked up into the sky. It was clear but I saw a dark shadow. It passed so quickly I thought, for a second, that I was imagining it. But I wasn't.

I could evidently see that face of a laughing woman.

* * *

**Cliff hangerrrrrrrrr... Okay, kind of. But I hope you like this chap.**

**I hope you don't mind me entering curse words, or do you want me to stop? Tell me!**

**Next Chapter  
**

**Sage and Nikita visit Zeus and you will encounter how impolite Nikita really is. Oh, and a secret is revealed... Maybe.**


	4. How to Anger Zeus in the Quickest Way

**Heya! I dunno if you guys checked out the website, but HEY!**

**Anyways, this a quick update... Right? I hope it was good enough!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**THREE**

Nikita came to collect me when I was in Pegasus riding. Apparently, Lord Zeus wanted to talk to her and me. I knew it wouldn't be good. He didn't kill me for the last few years because there was a prophecy, and you know what happens if you try to change fate. But now there's no prophecy about me... There's no reason to keep me alive. And Nico, Nikita and I broke an Ancient rule when Nico performed an ancient spell to keep Nikita alive... Oh, you're not up to that yet. I think Nikita will tell you when she's ready.

Anywho, it was during pegasus riding that I had to leave for Olympus. I secured my belt around my waist(the belt that has the sword, knife, bow and arrow or a spear charm) and walked over to the Asian daughter of Hades.

"Hey." I greeted.

She nodded, "Zeus called." The thunder rumbled. He didn't like being called Zeus. Only Lord Zeus. Nikki huffed, annoyed and didn't bother correcting herself.

"You riding Inferno?" The chestnut coloured pegasus neighed behind me. Nikki peered over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Oh, and tell Zeus not to shoot me out the sky... Or else he won't be able to talk to me." The thunder rumbled again. Nikki laughed. She's a bit crazy in some ways.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." I stroked Icestorm, my pegasus', mane. The pure white tickled against my skin. Inferno trotted out of his stable and stopped in front of Nikki. That pegasus was the only one that liked her. It was a strange one; it ate bones that were slightly burnt in hell fire. There were plenty of those in the Hades cabin, trust me.

I mounted my pegasus as Nikki did the same to hers. I saw her whip out something that looked strangely like an iPhone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she continued pressing the screen repeatedly.

"Texting. Why?" Nikita raised her head with an eyebrow raised. Didn't she know they attracted monsters?

"They attract monsters!" She laughed.

"I know that, but I do need to freshen up sometime..."

"Nikita! Turn it _off_."

"I'd rather not, _mum_." But she finally finished doing her thing and turned it off.

"Who were you texting?"

"People. What do you think?"

"Who?"

"Mortals." Giving up, I huffed and lifted off the ground.

Nikita closely followed, as she cautiously steered her pegasus to not go too high up into the sky. I laughed and swooped up and down, feeling the air. I could fly, sure, but that was different from flying with a pegasus. The wind whipped my hair as I flew across the sky in the speed of lightning.

Nikita, on the other hand, looked nervous and was clearly too blind to enjoy the sky. Why she didn't shadow travel, don't ask. Though I know she likes to stick around people to make sure they don't mess up. But if one of us was going to mess up, it would be her.

"Come on, come on... Hurry..." I heard her muttering urgently. Inferno sped up and caught up next to me. I seriously don't know what the mortals saw, maybe small jet planes, or paragliders. I circled behind the Empire State Building and down a narrow alley way.

"Thanks, Icestorm." I patted her white coat again before she flew up and returned to camp. Nikita hopped off her ride and waved her pegasus back to camp, probably promising him some fried bones later.

"Ready?" She asked. The daughter of Hades didn't seem so ready herself but put on a brave face anyways.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, as cliché as that sounds. We both walked out of the alley as normally as possible and entered the Empire State Building. The doorman, as usual, stared at me, recognising me because of the too many times I glamoured myself. But of course he always forgets that I'm a Mix-Blood, much less a Half-Blood.

"600th floor, please." I said.

"There is no 600th floor." He replied.

"Look, we have a meeting with Zeus, and I think you'd make a great fried human, so don't even test him." Nikita snapped. Again, the thunder rumbled because of the absence of 'Lord'.

Slightly cowering, the doorman thrusted a familiar golden keycard to her, "Take it. Please make sure Lord Zeus doesn't kill me." Nikita calmly took the card and moved into the elevator(or as Sadie calls it, lift), me closely behind.

As the doors closed, Nikki pushed the card into a slot. I felt the air rising and horrible music from the 70s blasted from the speakers. I concentrated on not listening, but Nikita seemed more preoccupied in thinking. She muttered inaudibly under her breath, which extremely annoyed me. I leant against the back wall as she leant on her left shoulder, rubbing her temple with her other hand. My head hurt. It felt like someone was banging a rock repeatedly on my skull and then electrocuted me. Well, if I can feel the electrocution.

_Ding_

The pain ceased as I reached the 600th floor. In other words, Olympus. I mentally prayed for Nikki to not be as impolite as she could be. We stepped out of the elevator(lift, whatever).

The new Olympus Annabeth had designed was amazing, not that I hadn't visited it before. High up, the constellations glittered and the polished marble floor had the gods' faces carved into it. Millions of rooms stretched from the colossal entrance, like the bar and the ballroom. The statues of the gods made a pathway from the entrance to the Hall of the Gods. Bright blue lightning circled the foot of the Zeus statue, and colourful coral grew from around the stone Poseidon. At the end, I saw the Hades statue, which had hell fire surrounding it. Four or five years since the Great Prophecy, and Olympus changed so much.

Further ahead, I saw the gods. Unlike usual, there was no argument. Just silence.

Zeus was looking at us intensely. All the other gods and goddesses left the room except for Apollo, Athena, and Hecate(who was summoned from her temple).

"Hey, Zeus." Nikita smirked as Zeus started turning red, "You called?"

The sky god looked ready to blow but I talked before he could say anything, "Lord Zeus." I kneeled. I felt him still glaring at Nikki.

"Rise." I stood up, "Nikita Sol, why don't you follow her example?"

Nikita briefly looked at me and turned back to him, "Prefer not to. Anyways, you called us because of something, right? Then don't waste my time talking about kneeling or whatever. There was a quest issued if you didn't know. Get to the point." I almost wanted to kill Nikki for saying that, but that would be pretty unnecessary. If it kept going like this, she would be dead anyways.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Zeus boomed. He raised his master bolt. Oh, no. That happened a bit earlier than I thought it would.

"Zeus is really mad, Raising his master bolt, I am awesome."

"That's very unwise!"

"STUPEFY!"

Nikki's eyes flashed but she didn't move. She didn't protect herself, or shadow travel out of the way. Lightning crackled from the bolt, straight to Nikita.

"NO!"

I pushed Nikita out of the way. I don't get affected by lightning... But I felt the master bolt's electric wave.

I felt myself burning up, my hair catching fire, my body flaming with blue sparks.

The lightning died. Maybe Zeus noticed what he had done. But I flopped down, the pain still invading my nerves. My hair was extinguished. The blackened ends fell off. My skin, red and blistered, throbbed.

"Sage? Oh, gods. You shouldn't have done that." Nikita's voice came from behind me.

"And let you get killed?" I croaked. My voice was hoarse and moving my mouth was a bit too much effort.

"It was fine, but thanks anyways. I don't think you can stand up."

_Oh, duh. Do I look like I can stand? Nooooo..._

"I can try."

"Oh, no. Don't do it. Just sit there... ZEUS! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!"

"She wouldn't be in this state if you weren't talking to me like you did." That was true.

"Well, if you didn't bother about kneeling and all that shit, it wouldn't have happened." That was also true. Zeus seemed pretty mad about the swearing but just managed to shake it off. Just.

"Since you want me to talk about it so badly, I shall." Surprising that Zeus took on Nikki's... Advice? Whatever that was.

"I'm listening."

"First, about your quest. Apollo, that thing you got there." Apollo stopped flirting with Hecate who looked like she would turn him into a toad.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah. This is a scroll." He produced a scroll. Way to state the obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that that's a scroll. Why do we need a freakin' scroll?" Nikki muttered. Apollo heard that. Luckily, that guy was more easygoing than Zeus.

"I was getting to that. In here, there's a prophecy—"

"Another one? We just got one for the quest." The daughter of Hades interrupted.

_Will you shut up, Nikita?_

"I know. That was for the quest, and this one is too. Only open it when you're lost."

"Physically or mentally lost?"

"Um... Both, or if you want, one."

"You mean any."

"Yeah."

"Apollo, you're spending too much time." Athena warned.

"Oh, yeah. So here you go." The scroll appeared in Nikita's hands, "Oh, and remember to open it in private. Tell the ones you trust, but only look at it when you're alone. It kind of—"

"Apollo. You're giving away too much." Hecate snapped.

"So, um, yeah. Hey, can I say a haiku?"

"I thought you moved on from that last year?" Athena said, "Oh, and no."

"Seriou—"

"And the next point." Zeus cut in, "As, Sage, you're aware that I've kept you alive for this long. With Gaea rising again, you, with the blood of two parthenons, can be dangerous. The council has decided that we will have to kill you."

"What?!" Nikita bit her lip as she realised she wasn't suppose to know anything.

"Nikita Sol, do you know something that I should know about?" Oh, gods.

"Um, no." She lied, not very smoothly. Zeus caught that.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if you know for sure that Sage was the only one of her kind."

_NIKITA! Are you trying to commit suicide?_

"Athena, Apollo, Hecate. Do you know anymore?"

"Nope." Apollo replied. Of course. He knows nothing about us.

"No, I do not." Hecate said. She knew that there were people with wizard/witch blood and demigod blood, but not any from two parthenons.

"Sorry, I don't." Athena lied. Her son, Carter was a magician and a demigod. It's a pretty complicated matter.

"Exactly." Zeus looked at Nikita as if to challenge her.

"What are you going to do with her?" Nikita said, sounding as concerned as she could get it, which wasn't much to normal standards but to her, that was a hard effort.

"Keep her here. Kill her if needed." In other word, torture me until they're sure that I'm not a spy or hiding information from the gods. If I was doing one of them(in which I was), they would kill me. Happy days...

"Why? You doubt her?"

"Half-Bloods of her kind are easily manipulated," Nikita grit her teeth. She hates it when people say that she could be manipulated or changed, which Zeus was basically saying, "We can't sure that she is our side."

"She is on our side. Well, she picks the side she thinks is right anyways."

"Can you be sure? Can you prove it?"

Nikita opened her mouth, but closed it right back. She couldn't prove it without spilling secrets that would wipe out the whole Mix-Blood race. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Apollo, Athena, take her out."

Athena reached me first, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"'S fine." She and Apollo dragged me out of the Hall of Gods and lead me deeper and deeper into Olympus. And then we went down. The walls were cold, stone grey and the wind whistle. I could never imagine that this was Olympus. It looked more like the Underworld. Maybe that was the point.

"Where are we?" I asked to none of the two god/goddesses in particular.

"The dungeon. It's not the Underworld, if you're asking." Apollo told me.

They hauled me into an empty cell. The iron bars were indestructible, and the room was obviously made for immortals who could change clothes with a snap of their fingers or whatever because it was colder than Antarctica. The cell drained my powers, and I felt weak. My skin paled visibly and my vision dulled.

The immortals left the dungeon, leaving me in pitch black darkness. I concentrated.

_Help, seriously, I'm not in the Underworld. Just a cell that would eventually kill me._

I huffed and rested against the wall. My head started hurting.

_I'll inform Nics. I'm sure he can come get you soon..._

The voice faded, but I knew that Nikki had heard me.

I can't wait for Nikita to tell you any longer.

Nikita and I have some kind of empathy link thing. It's not exactly that since it's a really long story, but it's a bit like that.

We share genes a bit. We broke an Ancient Law to save Nikita's life. Well, not only me and Nikki, but Nico too. He's the one that did the spell.

In short, there was a spell that intertwined Nikki and my genes.

* * *

**Oooooh... I'll post the story about all this soon, it'll be a companion series to this which after the Over the Parthenons series(the story of Sage Faust). OtP is already out. The first is called Mask of Anubis(MoA, I know, same as Mark of Athena.), ****check it out if you like.**

**See ya guys soon! Oh, vote on my poll too, okay?**

**xX- SCY -Xx**


	5. Losing Your Supa Awesome Magic

**Hullo! Sorry for the slow update. I was kind of stuck on this chapter, when I realised that I didn't introduce Alice yet. Yeah. This chapter is pretty mysterious near the end and a question gets answered.**

**READ ON**

* * *

**FOUR**

Jamie sat on the end of the Hades table. He could see Nico looking worried about something.

"Di Angelo. Come here for a sec." Nikki popped her head into the Mess Hall. Nico's eyes lit up and he jumped up so fast that his black cookie fell off the plate and landed in Jamie's cup. He ran out of the room to Nikki. He wondered if something had happened.

Tala knew something was wrong. Nico ran out of the Mess Hall faster than he did when Camp served black spaghetti. Nikita waved him over to somewhere they no one would come too close to; the really back of the Hades cabin where it reeked death more than a graveyard.

"Hey." A masculine voice came from behind her. Claude.

"Oh, hey." Tala followed Nikita and Nico. It was the day, so there wasn't as much shadows as she hoped there would be, but there was plenty in the Hades cabin.

"Come on." She waved Claude to follow.

Nikita and Nico entered the Hades cabin as Tala and Claude both blended into the shadows and followed.

"Where's she?" Nico demanded as soon as they reached the very back. Nikita hesitated a bit too long, "Where. Is. She." Nico glared at her. She looked straight back at him but stayed silent. There was a fair bit of quietness in which Tala and Claude got impatient in. Their ADHD started to act up. Finally Nikita decided to talk.

"Olympians." She said, "They've got her." Nico looked confused so she decided to give more detail, "Captured in a cell, probably going to kill her soon, not really good." She didn't seem to be in the condition to talk.

"Why?!" Nico exclaimed. Claude elbowed Tala and pointed at a notebook. A diary.

Nikita froze, "Did you hear something?" Tala sent Claude a warning look.

"Don't change the subject, Nikki." Nico said. Nikita looked around for a second, wondering where the aura of life came from.

"Okay, fine. You know, Mix-Blood stuff." She answered. Tala looked at Claude. He shrugged and signaled that he doesn't know anything about it.

"Where's she?" Nico asked.

_Who's the 'she'?_ Tala thought to herself.

"Like I said." Nikki replied, "A cell in Olympus. She said it looks a lot like the underworld." Nikita finally was able to talk properly.

"Can we go now?" Nico said eagerly.

Nikita looked at him, "Can't you go without asking?" Nico hesitated, "Nico, is there something wrong?"

"I, um, can't." It took a while for the 2 in the shadow to figure out what he was talking about but Nikki understood immediately. He couldn't shadow travel.

"You too?" Nikita said open mouthed. Nico's head snapped up.

"Wait... You can't either? Why?" Nico asked the question Nikita wanted to ask the most.

"Stole my question. Thanks." She grumbled, "Anyways, I don't know. Well, it's not only us. Sage got electrocuted." Worry was evident in Nico's eyes, "Oh, don't worry, I think she's fine by now." She tried calming Nico down but that only made him slightly more worried and closer to hysterics every time.

Tala and Claude looked at each other and knew instantly who had done this.

Gaea.

They both exited the Hades cabin as quietly as they could, and raced back to the Mess Hall.

"Calm down, children." Chiron yelled over the panicking children of the gods.

"But, Chiron, I can't breathe underwater anymore!" Aqua complained.

"And I get wet every time I'm in water." Evelyn added.

"I can't perform any spells." Tash cried. She was waving her arms around frantically, trying to find a spark of magic.

"Can you get me that can of Dr. Pepper? I can't get it to move... Chiron? Do you know what's going on?" Ava asked Aaron and Chiron.

"Tabitha! Alex! Stop fighting!" Geniveve's eyes glowed but the fighting didn't stop like it should have, "Chiron! Help!"

Most of the demigods were having the same problem; their powers weren't working.

Nikita and Nico finally returned, looking at the havoc, not knowing what to do. They hesitantly both plopped themselves at the Hades table and silently talked about how to get Sage out, being careful so that no one heard their plan.

"Hey, Nikki, where's Sage?" Ray asked as he sat next to the daughter of Hades, completely ignoring the fact that Nico was there. Nico glared at Ray and left before Nikita could tell him to stop.

"She's, um... uh... Visiting Sadie?" She said, failing to sound truthful. Ray stared at her, "Okay, okay. Promise not to tell? I don't need anyone on our tails, asking what we're going to do or whatever."

"You don't even need to tell me to keep quiet. I keep secrets well." Ray reassured.

"You? Secrets? I don't think so." Nikita laughed. The son of Apollo groaned, "You swear? On the River Styx?"

"Yeah, yeah. I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone whatever you're going to tell me."

Nikita nodded, "Okay then. Sage... She's captured in a cell on Olympus. They might kill her soon." Depressing news. Not the best one to get after you find out that your powers don't work.

"You're going to bust her out? What about the quest?"

"I don't know yet. It might be too late when we come back. I'm thinking of asking some of my closer friends."

"Alice?" Alice was a daughter of Venus, blessed by Khione. Brown hair, emerald green eyes, very pretty, likes to turn things to ice? That's her.

"Yeah, maybe a few others. I'm not sure yet. I just think Alice is good for the job. She's close to Angel who's Sage's best so, yeah."

The conversation ended awkwardly as Ray moved back to his table and Nico returned.

"He didn't do anything bad did he?" He asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "I'm more than sure that you were looking at us the whole time. I think you know that her didn't."

They then went back to planning.

Outside the Mess Hall, a girl peered inside. Her green eyes glittered and her straight brown hair was tied into a side ponytail. She touched the grass. It turned to ice.

Her powers were still working.

_Why does it still work?_ The girl asked herself.

"Ali!" The girl whipped around and stepped on the frozen grass, scared that someone would suspect her. She relaxed when she noticed that it was only her half-sister, Piper.

"Oh, hey, Piper. What're you doing here?" The girl couldn't charmspeak Piper since she also was one.

"I was with Jason. Why are you out here and not in there?" Piper retorted.

The girl built things in her head, "I was coming to catch air. It's a riot in there." Her half-sister seemed to believe it. After all, the best lies have an element of truth to it.

"Why?" Piper asked, peering over her sister's shoulder.

"Stuff about losing their powers." The green eyed crossed her fingers behind her back so that Piper wouldn't catch anything about her still having her powers incase she slipped something by accident.

"Really? I can't seem to charmspeak either. Can you?"

"I haven't tried in a long time, so I don't know. I might try later."

Piper nodded and entered the Mess Hall.

The girl looked over her shoulder and made sure no one was looking. She nodded to herself.

She sped off, past Thalia's Pine and to the mortal world.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuun! Who was the girl? I'm pretty sure half of you will know, but what role will she play in this story?**

**She actually is pretty important. Anyways...**

**CHECK OUT THE FREAKIN' POLL PLEEEEEEEEEEESE! It's on my ****profile.**

**Okay, and seriously.**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**

**********************************Press this button and I will do a really funny happy dance for you. Make me happy!**

**********************************\/**


	6. Row Row Row Your Exploding Canoe

**Hello, guys! Here's another short(ish) chapter.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**FIVE**

"The Hunters are coming." Ray told me. My eyes lit up. Thalia might be able to bust Sage out. We were going to Canoe Racing, which I was(obviously) going to watch Ray do. I was in no mood to mess with Poseidon like I usually did.

"When?" I asked.

"After dinner. Your thinking about asking Thalia to help get Sage out, aren't you?"

I nodded, "She's her ancient sister, or whatever you call it. She'll help." By then, we reached the lake. Many of the campers were there. Not exactly all since the Rock Climbing Wall was open too and so was the Arts and Crafts Centre. Percy was there but it was unfair that he could control water. He always won. Not that he deserved it. That git needed to give some other people a chance, which was why I decided to talk to him.

"Percy." I greeted coldly. He turned around from Annabeth. His eyes that were bright, hardened quickly.

"Oh, you. You need something now?" He replied just as coldly. His voice radiated the calm but ice cold sea.

"Why don't you skip Canoe Racing today and go do something like Archery?"

"Me? What about you? You came here to fail? Maybe that's why you're asking me to drop." Clueless idiot.

"I, came to watch—"

"Because you'll fail?"

I gritted my teeth. Sometimes I wondered why an idiot like Percy would get on my nerves.

"_Because _there's no point racing against a son of Poseidon. I don't know why they're even bothering!"

Annabeth whispered something into his ear. Percy sighed.

"Okay. Fine. For the others, _not_ you." Then Annabeth dragged him towards the beach. Probably to snog or what not.

"Where did he go?" Nico asked from behind me. I almost jumped at his voice. _Almost. _We children of Hades can't feel other humans' life forces but since we radiate death, it covers it all up. You'll be surprised how scared I got the first time Nico did that to me. But no, I didn't scream like a girl like Nico did when I pulled a prank on him. Though I am a girl.

"Oh! Merda, Nicotine! Beach. With Annabeth. You know what comes next."

Nico pulled a face. For those who don't know, merda is Italian for shit, and Nicotine is one of Nico's nicknames, though I think you caught that. I wanted to tease him that he wasn't any better with Sage than Perseus and Annabeth but... Not really the right time.

"Hey, I wonder if Percy still has is water controlling powers."

"Dunno. Don't care either. Come on. The race is starting." I told Nico. It actually was.

There was Ray and his brother Alex from Apollo was on one canoe. Then there was Tabitha and David from Ares in another. I guess people liked doing cabins, though it didn't need to be. There was Briella and Remus were on the same canoe, and on another boat was Oscar and Alyssa. Brianna and Tala were on the end, climbing into a boat. Sophia and James were in the last boat.

Canoe Racing in Camp had two types. The normal one, and the dangerous weapon one. The normal one was, well, normal. Just purely canoes and water. The dangerous weapon one was like Chariot Racing, but you were physically armed. The canoes themselves weren't. You could throw weapons at the opponents' boats, and create traps.

The one today was the dangerous one, which was, in my opinion, a million times better than the normal one.

Chiron came out with a fire arrow.

"Three. Two. One. GO!" The arrow was shot in the sky and burnt pink fire. Don't ask me why it's pink. If it's pink, ask Angel or someone.

Instantly, the 6 different canoes shot out. Stray arrows, knives and bullets flew in all directions in a second. Alex paddled furiously while Ray wacked out his bow and arrow and shot. The boat in front of them got a huge arrow hole through the back.

"Alex! The fire!" He yelled.

Ray got tossed Greek fire.

Tabitha, who was next to the sons of Apollo, threw a collection of knives at light speed. Sophia yelped. The knife stuck right next to her face. The knife flamed and burnt the top half of the boat. It crashed into Tala's boat. The child of Erebus lost control of the boat and almost lost grip on her paddles.

"Oh my gods!" Brianna dropped a container of Greek fire into the lake. The lake exploded and two boats went down.

"Oh, freak." I muttered.

Briella struck a lightning bow at Oscar's boat. Simultaneously, Alyssa threw a spear right back at the Hermes childrens' boat. Remus swirved urgently, but the blow landed clean through the middle. Down went the children of Hermes.

At the same time, lightning started to burn Oscar's boat to crisp. Alyssa grabbed a bucket and dosed the boat in water. The boat flipped onto the children of Apollo. Greek fire consumed the Ares boat as all three boats went down at the same time. And then the lake exploded again.

"The winner is no one!" Chiron shouted. The competitors slowly got to shore, some almost drowning, and groaned. A chorus of groans came from the crowd behind me as well.

Some of the more competitive people went to Chiron to complain about it being unfair or whatever. Well guess what people, most things are unfair.

"Hey. You did great." I congratulated Ray as he returned soaking wet.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his cabin, "Change." Hey, I didn't need to get wet if he changed. Sorry for the inconvenience!

The door shut and after a few minutes of torture, he came out all fresh. It was almost five by now. The hunters would come in around an hour, in time for our tradition of a good game of Capture the Flag. Truthfully, it was only the second time I did Capture the Flag with the hunters; they only came once a year and I came a year and a half ago or something. I don't really keep record.

"Dinner?" He suggested, "Starving." As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

I laughed, "Yeah, let's go before all the food's taken... Race you!" And as always, I lost. It's not my fault I suck at short distance sprint.

The Mess Hall was half full. Probably because the other half went to change or something. It's not like I should know. Dinner served pasta and garlic bread. And as always, salad and all that healthy stuff I don't eat. I grabbed a bowlful of pasta and a slice of bread and sat besides Nico, after saying bye to Ray.

"So, hunters..." I started. I shoved my face with pasta.

"Yeah, so?" He asked in return. He was biting at his bread.

"Excited to see anyone?" I just randomly replied.

"Should I be, Nick?"

"I'm not a fucking boy, Nics."

And like that, we pretty much went off topic. We usually get off topic anyways, so we never get anything done. I fiddled with my watch, careful to not twist a knob by accident; it'll change into a shield. We wouldn't want that. Unless banging Nico in the face in a good idea... It might be funny.

I decided against it and chose to be a bit more sensible(hey, hey, hey, surprise!).

I finished my dinner as fast as I had started and threw the dish and cutlery in the sink. Nico slid off to talk to Jamie and I moved to the end when I noticed something. That morning was the last time I saw Alice. By now, all the campers were in the Mess Hall. I could name them all, not that all of the could name me. I could clearly see that Alice was missing from the Aphrodite table. Angelina seemed to notice but waved it off as if it happened everyday. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Don't ask.

Then, Chiron banged his foot on the table.

"The huntresses have arrived."

And indeed they had. Thalia, at the front, lead them in, Aegis showed proudly in front of her.

* * *

**Okay, firstly I would like to apologise that I'm not the best racing scene writer. I'm more of a slow person. Anyways, yes, superrjw, you are right. It was Alice in the last chapter(I know, pretty obvious, but that was kinda the point). I won't reveal who she really is until the end.**

**I thought of a really good ending. You'll find out half way though the story. Anyways. check out the poll on my profile.**

**AND REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! I'm starting to think that only half of the people who submitted OCs are reading this. I really love reviews, so if you tell me that you're reading this, it'll help me a lot.**

**Thanks! REVIEW!**


	7. Winning a Not-So-Friendly Game Or Not

**Hello, guys! Looking forward to a friendly game of Capture the Flag? Good.**

**There's not much action in this Capture the Flag, but I'm going to do a Ray version in the next chapter which will (hopefully) have more action.**

**ANYWHO, READ ON!**

* * *

**SIX**

Thalia should have sat at the Artemis table, but she decided to sit with us. It was against the rules, but Chiron was out of the room so I didn't have a problem. I wouldn't have a problem even if he was here.

"So..." I started awkwardly.

"Hey, where's Sage? I was kinda looking for her." She questioned. When I didn't answer immediately, she gave me an accusing look, "Nikki?"

"Um... Uh, Nico, you tell her." I suddenly felt like being alone. Daughter of Hades thing? I don't know. Plus, Thalia was pretty over protective about her friends. Sage was her sister, so I wouldn't have been surprised if she reacted worse.

She's like this because she lost her friends so many times.

"Wait, what?" Nico spluttered. But I was already halfway out the door. Luck Chiron wasn't here, or else I would have gotten kitchen duty for leaving the Mess Hall before we were suppose to.

I walked up to my cabin, when I felt someone behind me. I stopped my footsteps.

"Hey, Nikki." It was Alice.

"Where were you today?" I asked accusingly as I turned around.

"Why do you need to know?" She questioned. I saw a flash of black near the Hades cabin.

"Because Angel's worried." I answered.

"Oh, gods." She sighed, "Bye, Nikki."

The daughter of Venus sped off to the Mess Hall.

"Bye." I mumbled as she passed, and headed to the Hades cabin. It was dark, like always, but it wasn't the usual death-radiating cabin. There was something else. I couldn't feel it; death was masking it.

I ignored it and sat on my bed. The silence killed me. I turned around and tugged a book out of a shelf. I started reading but I couldn't concentrate. My wrist began to itch from my wrist band.

Suddenly, I slammed the book shut and headed for the door.

"Going so soon?" A male voice came from behind me. I whirled around but no one was there. I didn't recognise the voice from anywhere either.

"Who are you? Coward enough to not show yourself?" I demanded to complete darkness. A low, dark chuckle sent shivers down my spine.

"Look, I'm just here to warn you, that if you go on that quest of yours, this camp would be in more danger. Just let the monsters loose, and we'll spare this camp."

I clenched my teeth and concentrated on moving the shadows.

Nothing.

"Silly girl. Don't try doing that again, or else I'll have to kill your precious friends."

Images of my friends spun through my mind, but I forced myself to ignore them.

Instead, I started asking questions, that most likely, wouldn't be answered, "Who are you?" I repeated.

"You are in no position to ask. Now, are you going on that stupid quest or not?"

I huffed angrily, "If it's so stupid, why do you bother trying to get me to not go?"

"Are you going, or not?" The annoying voice said for the third time.

"Yes, yes I am! Happy?" I exclaimed. Then, I headed for the door, but not before a hand grasped my shoulder.

I instantly felt drowsy. My mind wandered off somewhere and my legs almost gave out. I had no power over what I was doing.

But before anything else could happen, the door flew open and off its hinges. My eyes drooped closed, just as I was ripped away from the mystery dude's grip.

I'd really love to say that I actually stayed awake and fought his magic and beat the crap out of him, but I'm going to tell you what actually happened. I fell asleep, the mystery guy escaped, and I made a small trip to the infirmary. Happy days.

It also turned out that the rescuer didn't turn up. By the way I said that, it sounds pretty fairytale like, but sorry, this isn't a fairytale. Much like the opposite... Except for the happy ending part I hope.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary, which was, like always, crowded with Apollo campers and injured demigods. I was greeted with white, white and even more white. Not healthy for someone like me.

I scrambled up. Luckily it seemed like I didn't stay unconscious for too long. If I hurried, I would be able to join Capture the Flag from the very beginning.

Wobbling to the kitchen, I collected a small amount of Ambrosia and munched at it to refuel myself.

Maybe I was paying attention, maybe I wasn't. But either way, I walked into a wall.

"Ouch." I muttered. Then someone walked up behind me. People were doing that too much today.

"Nikita, where in Hades name are you going?" It was Nico.

"Uh, Capture the Flag?" I smiled as innocently as possible. Sadly, it was a fail.

"Nikki, get back there." Nico ordered me. I felt like beating the crap out of him, like I should have for the mystery dude(now, since that's really annoying to say, I'm going to abbreviate it to MD).

"No. I'm going whether you like it or not. Deal with it." I stomped off to arm myself with armour.

It was a Stygian Iron armour. All children of Hades wore it. To us, it was more comfortable than Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, depending on where you're from.

I ran to the forest. I grabbed a blue helmet, and shoved it on. The plan was the same as every other game we played, which, in my opinion, was pretty obvious. But the Athena cabin updated it, so I guess it wouldn't be as much of as a fail like it usually was. Nonetheless, the Hunters of Artemis won 60 or so games in a row.

We took the creek side, which was where we always kept our flag. I took my place next to Nico, who didn't say anything to the fact that I was there. I was quite glad.

The horn sounded in the distance. The game was starting. I slapped my wrist band. A long Stygian Iron Scythe appeared in my hand.

The first opponent jumped forward. It was a huntress that used knives. I blocked her attack, then knocked her out with the butt of my scythe. If you didn't know, the majority of scythes in camp are pretty large, hence a great weapon to knock people out.

I ran across the edge of the forest. Nico was in an engaged combat with Thalia and another hunter, and Annabeth with Phoebe. Trees whizzed past. I said I was slow, yes, but that's in demigod standards. I'm not that slow, or else I would've been killed way back.

I came to a halt behind a tree. I pressed my back against it and looked around the tree. It was unnaturally silent.

Two guards that I didn't recognise patrolled the Hunters' flag. They both looked like they weren't paying attention. From what I can guess, it was probably an act. The hunters were good at acting. Trust me, I have experience.

If there were anyone around me, I could've asked them to distract the hunters, but no one was here. They were mainly doing defence because the record of the shortest hunters versus campers Capture the Flag was 10 minutes. I think you know who won.

Both of them were armed with hunting knives, but one of them had it strapped to her, and held a bow instead.

I could've easily taken both of them down if I had the earth on my side, but that wasn't an option anymore.

"Hey, is that the flag?" It was Ray's voice behind me. Perfect. Now we could get the flag.

"No... It's the Sadie's staff..." I replied sarcastically. I realised a bit too late.

"Who?" Crap.

"A friend of mine." That wasn't a lie.

"Oh. Okay. So, how do we get it?" He let it slide, though he was obviously suspicious.

"You distract them both, and I'll get the flag. How's it going back there?"

"Not good. We need to hurry, or else we'll lose. Again."

And with that, Ray jumped into a tree and leaped away. A few seconds later, there was an angry yell.

I looked at the area around the flag and noticed that both were gone. I slapped my scythe which turned back into a wrist band.

Taking the risk of someone hiding, I grabbed the flag and ran for my life. Unfortunately, a huntress noticed me as I passed. It wasn't a surprise since I wasn't the best at running slash walking quietly.

I saw Nico getting captured by the Huntresses, and Phoebe almost winning her fight against Annabeth. I had to hurry.

The hunter behind me was gaining. No one was close or unoccupied enough to help. The creek border was pretty far. I had to do something. Fast.

But there was actually nothing I could do but run, which was exactly what I did.

I fell to the ground with a defending thud. My hip hit the pole of the flag. Ouch.

My arms were pinned. A knife was pointed at my throat. I started to struggle but stopped in a second.

"Thalia." The hunter called the lieutenant over.

I gripped the flag tightly and planted my back firmly on the ground.

The girl turned around to look at Thalia.

"Se-" Thalia was cut off by the girl, Se-something, flying and landing on her.

Quickly, I rushed off before they could stop me. The border was near. The creek was coming into view.

Then I crossed it. A cheer erupted. Not just from our side. The hunters were cheering too.

The horn signalled the end.

We gathered outside the forest, all tired and worn out. The hunters were holding a blue flag, and I was holding the red.

There was quiet. Demigods fidgeted nervously, as Chiron came to the front.

"Well done, children. The winner of this year's Campers versus Hunters are..."

Then, there was an explosion in the Big House.

_How many times do we have to have explosions?_

* * *

**Finished! Did you like it? Maybe a little too un-actiony? I dunno.**

**Well, look forward to the next chapter which should probably be more action packed.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The Big House Fire

**You can sue me for the late update. Sorry about that. I was really busy.**

**School's starting next week, so I might not be able to update frequently anymore. :(**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**SEVEN**

The horn rang through the woods. I leapt forward, and into a tree. Campers were fighting hard against the hunters to keep them back, but he could see some of them sneaking away.

My arrow pierced a huntress' limb. The forest was illuminated by the light reflected off the flying group of arrows.

Angelina was on the opposite tree, loading her bow with her freeze-arrows. There was crimson red blood running down the side of her face. She didn't get away from the ground in time.

She noticed me and gave me a hand signal, telling me to wait for the cue. I nodded back.

Then, I heard a battle cry from the back. My signal.

Arrows flew down, revealing our hiding place. A few hunters turned and jumped. I had to get away. Quick.

Analia swung her sword at a hunter, cutting a slice in her arm. Blood flowed freely, but she angrily threw a few knives at her which nicked her face, arms and legs, pinning her to a tree. Holly slammed into the tree next to her and her bolt shaped dagger clashed against a silver hunting knife at her throat. She threw a punch at the attacker's gut.

Lynn and Ria were back to back, their weapons in front of them, fending off three hunters. Red matted their hair and mixed with sweat. Lynn managed to take a swing and hit one of the hunters, but a cut appeared on her back. Ria was having a similar problem. Her blows landed perfectly on one, but another would hit her before she could do anything. They were both tiring quickly.

Angel was already on ground, her dagger drawn.

Demi's spear tip broke off. She spun her bronze stick around, deflecting the arrows and hitting the hunters upside the head. She staggered back but recovered just as quickly and lunged.

A.J. was behind her, fighting a huntress hard(probably since she hated them), but didn't look like she was having much luck.

An arrow hit the branch beside mine. Two hunters appeared, one holding a dagger, and the other, a bow. I released an arrow but they dodged it and sent an arrow flying back. I moved away just in time. The dagger girl leaped forward and stabbed at my thigh. Shocking pain raced through me. Blood oozed out of the wound. I jumped onto a higher branch, ignoring the pain. and shrank my bow into a thin paintbrush, then drew my Imperial Gold sword from its sheath. A dagger swung at my head and I ducked a second before it could chop my head off. It skimmed the helmet.

I knocked the dagger girl back with the hilt, who stumbled and tripped and landed on the ground.

Not even bothering to look for the second girl, I slowly climbed onto the highest branch for a better view.

I vigorously looked around and spotted a few hunters escaping the central fight. They were going to the flag where Noah and Iza were guarding.

Instead of following them, I jumped from tree to tree. Towards the red flag.

I saw the flag come into view. But I wasn't the first one there. Nikita was spying from behind a tree.

"Hey, is that the flag?" I asked.

"No... It's Sadie's staff..." She answered sarcastically. Then, she looked like she wanted to take it back.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine." I could tell she wasn't telling me something. I let it slide and moved on.

"Oh. Okay. So, how do we get it?"

"You distract them both, and I'll get the flag. How's it going back there?"

"Not good. We need to hurry, or else we'll lose. Again." I said quickly, and leaped into the tree above us.

My sword was back in its sheath and my bow was out. The two hunters that were patrolling froze and looked around. Breath heavy, I pressed myself against the barks of the tree. Arrows were secure on the bow, which was drawn ready.

I whipped around and shot off target, just to draw attention. Quickly, I dropped to the ground, then shot arrow after arrow, running around frantically.

The guard hunters yelled and shot, each one missing me by an inch. I dodged, ducked and rolled, and managed to escape the guarded area, making sure that the hunters were following me. I weaved in and out of the trees, then after a few minutes, I stopped and turned around. One, two, three arrows escaped my bow and zoomed towards the hunters. The first one deflected it off her dagger and threw a knife at me, which I realised too late that it was just a feigned attack. Another knife from the other girl pinned me to a tree. A volley of arrows followed, restraining my arms, legs and head. And just to tire me, they created a gash down my leg and face. I pushed against the tree trunk but I was stuck. The rapidly flowing blood made me woozy. They were going to take me as prisoner.

Then, a cheer bursted. A hunter had crossed the border.

So the hunters won. Again. The cut really was unnecessary.

But then something surprised me. I noticed that the cheer was from both sides. Not just the hunters. Both.

What had happened?

The horn sounded in the distance. I was _still_ stuck. The hunters left, not acknowledging me. I struggled against the bonds until I accidentally made a rip in the left half of my shirt. It revealed an infinity mark on my heart behind my loose Camp Jupiter shirt.

I quickly held the ends together and tied it, careful not to make it look like a girl's top tied to make it look "better". Like how Drew ties her unbuttoned shirt. Ugh.

When I was finally done tucking the knots in, I pulled out the arrows that secured my bleeding legs. I didn't have any energy to perform any healing incantations.

Slowly, I limped my way out of the forest. My jeans soaked dark red, and black spots danced around my vision, so I stopped and rested at the foot of a tree.

Ripping the bottom half of my blood stained jeans off, I pressed my hands on my wound to stop the blood from seeping out. But the liquid escaped through my fingers.

I felt my consciousness drifting. The pressure on my leg loosened.

_Boom! Crash!_

The shock of the noise was enough to wake me back up. Ignoring the pain, I stood back up and ran as fast as I could out of the forest.

When I got out, the Big House was in flames. The shattered glass and wood splinters lay strewn along the ground. Campers ran around carrying hoses, turning on taps and firing streams of water, dosing the Big House.

The wound throbbed. I dragged my hand across my face, wiping blood. I lost balance and stumbled back.

"Ray!" Angel ran, carrying an empty bucket in her hands, "Here y—" She noticed the wounds. She also seemed to figure out that most of the godly food had been in the Big House, "We have a flask in our cabin. Come on."

She put my arm around her neck and dragged me to the barbie doll house. The smell of smoke drifted in the air. The more blood I lost, the more slug-like I became. And the more slug-like I became, the more blood I lost.

By the time the two of us reached the Aphrodite cabin, I was more than half asleep. The smoke reached my lungs and made my head light. I collapsed onto Angel's bed as she searched around for a flask of Nectar. She reached into her wardrobe and picked out a small jar.

She kneeled down and poured a fair amount on the wounds, and then stood up.

"I should get going. You use that bucket there, alright?" She pointed to the empty bucket next to her. Then, she left without another word.

I stood up without a problem and went to the lake to collect water. Half of the camp was there, filling up buckets of water to dose the Big House. I could see Nikki and Nico running around collecting filled containers.

I started filling my bucket alongside all the others. And not before long, the flames that covered the Big House had been completely extinguished.

But the damage was beyond repair. The Athena cabin would have to build another one(which they would be happy to do).

Melted glass and ash rested on the grass. The blackened wood looked like it would fall apart. All the godly food was reduced to nothingness.

And from the debris, two silhouettes appeared.

Two tall, black figures.

Two gods.

Two enemies.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Anyways, I'm still stuck on which gods to do.**

**If you have any suggestions, tell me in the reviews section.**

**And as always...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Betrayed by the Deadly Jerk

**Hey! This is the last update before it ****goes back to weekly. School starts tomorrow :(**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this chap and would review!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**EIGHT**

It wasn't long after contacting Nikki, that I had a feeling that something was wrong. But I couldn't think without food; no one brought it to me. Like I said, the cell was made for immortals who couldn't die from starvation. No one had the brain to notice that I was human(to say the least), and that I needed to eat, but maybe it was the point. To make me die of starvation, I mean.

My back was stiff from sitting down for so long. After a few hours of banging and clawing at the wall, your hands hurt, and you can't help but sit down. My voice was cracked after yelling for so long.

Then, a streak of light poured in. I covered my eyes with my hands and shut them tightly.

"Sage Faust." I cracked my eyes open. Outside the cell was two gods. No. One of them was a Titan.

The god was obviously Hades, the god of the Underworld, with his dark cape embroidered with souls and long staffs. His eyes were as cold as ever, and it was him who said my name.

The other one, I couldn't recognise immediately. After a few years of studying at camp, it was hard not to recognise anyone. After a few second of staring at him, I finally figured out who he was.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" I know, rude, but when you're around Nikita for so long, it kind of passes on.

"No God nor Titan can stay dead forever, girl." Hades said cooly. The cold anger of me not knowing about the Underworld was a bit evident through his voice, but it was so faint, I almost missed it.

I finally got to my senses, "My greetings and apologies, Lord Hades, Lord Pallas." I bowed as respectfully as possible in my terrible condition.

Pallas, the Titan of War, was suppose to be defeated by Athena millions of years ago. Maybe it was time he was going to come back. He wore a blood red armour, and his eyes were the colour of flames. A bit like Ares', but Ares actually cared enough to cover them with sunglasses. Heavy chains hung around his neck and his metal boots looked like it was bulletproof. I wouldn't want to be stomped by that...

"Look, shrimp. We didn't come here to help." Oh, what a surprise. Note the sarcasm, "Tell me, do you want to get out?"

I almost choked on air, "Yeah, of course." Hades seemed to laugh. Now, I'm surprised.

"Well then, I can get you out." The lord of the dead said, "But I want something in return."

Pallas glared at him(terrible look by the way), "_We_ want something in return."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now, do you agree?"

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Your blood of course. What else?" Pallas flaunted. I scowled.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions. Now, do you agree or not?" Hades snapped. The temperature in the cell went down by ten degrees. I shivered.

"I need to know _why_." I insisted. Hades and Pallas shared a look.

"The blood is needed to build a special weapon." Pallas simply said. I narrowed my eyes.

"To?"

"Kill."

"Who?"

Pallas hesitated. He looked at Hades, as if to ask for permission. Hades nodded, emotionless.

"The Olympians."

That caught me off guard. Hades and Pallas were on Gaea's side? But _why_?

"What have they ever done to you? I thought you were in good terms with them. You have a throne, and a cabin at camp. You've finally earned respect from everyone. What more do you want?" I yelled at them.

"I've shared enough with you, girl. The camp is in trouble now. Do you accept the deal or not?"

"N—" My voice faltered. Camp's in trouble? Were the Titans attacking? What was going on?

I should be helping camp, but I couldn't just let the Titans build this weapon of theirs.

I had to build a plan.

But I was starving, and my head couldn't think properly. It was as if someone had hit me on the head with a rock and then repeatedly banged my head somewhere to make sure I forgot everything. In other words, I was in a long period mind-blockage.

"Do you?" Hades pushed. I quickly thought the options through in my head.

"No. Sorry, but no." I said. The fire in Pallas' eyes grew larger and more angry.

"You dare—" —Defy a god. La di da di da.

You can say no to a deal. Use your brain Pallas, if you have any. I thought, mentally laughing.

"Pallas. Remember our deal." Deal? What deal?

Pallas grumbled and shrunk back.

"You have made a mistake, Faust." Hades' stone-cold stare penetrated me as I shifted uncomfortably, "I'd like you to see the fate of your camp." He reached through the bars of the cell and placed a hand on my forehead.

I froze under his icy touch.

I heard him mutter words I couldn't understand.

I felt my head become light.

The coldness was removed as my eyes felt heavy.

"Enjoy the show." Hades whispered.

All I could do was shield my eyes from seeing the gods' true form as they flashed out, before I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Camp was on fire. That's the best way to describe it. The Big House was nothing but a pile of ash and smoke spread everywhere, the wind blowing it away. Everyone was carrying buckets. No children-of-Poseidon powers unleashed anywhere._

_The sky was thick with smoke and I could barely see through it, but the mess was evident from where I stood. I could run, breath, smell. But no one could see me, nor hear me; I was invisible and I couldn't talk._

_The smoke in the air would fill my lungs. I wanted to choke. Cough. But I couldn't._

_You know the times when you really feel like you need to sneeze but you can't for some unknown reason? Well, that's how it feels like, except it's more of a suffocating sensation than an irritating one._

_I moved forward. Passing through people, I was just like a ghost._

_In the rubbles of the Big House, two silhouettes appeared. I instantly knew who it was._

_Hades and Pallas._

I'd like you to see the fate of your camp

_The words echoed in my dream-state of mind. A huge lump appeared in my throat._

_The two figure strode forward until they became visible. I could see everyone's shocked faces._

Two gods had just come out of a burnt building. Could they trust them?

_No, they couldn't. But sadly they didn't know that. All my efforts of shouting were drowned by the force pushing my voice deeper and deeper down._

_Not knowing what to do, one by one, the campers kneeled down. Chiron cautiously bowed. Nikita, the ill-mannered girl, didn't bow nor kneel. For once, I was thankful about that. Ray looked cautiously at the gods, turned to Nikki, then back at the gods, deciding not to bow as well._

_I stood there, staring at the gods, cautiously moving around to have a better view._

"_Greetings, young demigods. You may rise. We come here with news." Hades boomed, "I know that you have a quest to close these doors, but you can not go there just yet."_

_A ripple of nervous voices rung through the fields._

"_I guess you know about Sage Faust."_

"_Why wouldn't we know about her?" Someone yelled._

"_Well, she has betrayed you." Liar. Why would I ever do that? "She has joined Gaea."_

_There was a long period of silence before Nico decided to talk._

"_She wouldn't do that." He said, with an unnaturally calm tone._

"_And do you have any proof of that, son?" Hades' voice mirrored his son's. Nico, surprisingly, had an answer to that question._

"_Actually, yes, I do." He started, "What would she gain from being with Gaea? She has experienced wars before, and she would know that gods and Titans are not to be trusted when it comes to deals._

_Sage is also fully aware of her fatal flaw. She knows that craving for power is a dangerous thing, but her sense of justice is stronger than her wanting for power. I, of all the people here, would know it the best. It's almost three years since she had come to camp. Since then, she had been offered power many times. There is no reason for her to accept now, when she could have done so three years ago, when she first came here._

_I think you also know that she has a slight side of Hubris." Most of them didn't know. Thanks for exposing my fatal flaw to the whole world, Nico, "You would think that's makes her even more harmful, but you're wrong. This balances out the effects of power pretty well._

_After spending so many years in the Underworld, talking to the dead heroes, while you just sit there with a crown on your head, I know about fatal flaws more than you do._

_When you actually think about it, you'd understand. If you had pride in yourself, you wouldn't let people use you. If you had power, you'd let people use you, in order to get to that victorious state. So basically, it cancels each other out."_

_I was impressed. I was thankful, but not surprised, that Nico stood up for me, but who knew he could speak like that? I bet he's getting private lectures from Annabeth._

_Hades sighed, keeping his act. Jerk(don't tell anyone I said that), "I'd say that was quite a speech, son, but you can't defy the truth for long. I suggest you go look and kill her before she does anything more."_

"_And this burning? Gaea's getting stronger everyday. It won't be long before she awakens. So keep training, shrimps. We've got a war coming up soon." Pallas pounded his fist on his armour, "We better get going now."_

_We all shielded our eyes, and when we looked back, they were gone._

_Nikita and Ray were in a loss of words. Nico looked angrier than possible._

_But I couldn't see anything more because I was sucked away back into my unconscious body._

* * *

**Okay, how was it? Betraying Hades? Smart-ass Nico? Alive Pallas?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. After Effect of the Invasion

**Sorry for the late update. I'm not going to jabber.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

**NINE**

_What the fuck was that? _Nikita thought as she walked into the Hades cabin. After the Big House burnt down and her father and Pallas visited camp, the campers became unsettled and more nervous than usual(adding onto their ADHD).

_Nothing. They just lied, you know. I'm still in the cell. _Nikita jumped in shock. Her thought wasn't suppose to reach Sage.

_How did_—

_I've got no idea. _Sage cut in.

_This isn't suppose to_—

_Happen. I know that._

_What the hell is_—

_Going on? I have no idea. Pretty frustrating._

_Stop cutting_—

_You're lucky you're not in the cell. It's really boring, and I'm starving to death._

_I said_—

_Is the Big House okay? Wait, don't answer that. Was Mr. D in there? If he was, I'll swear Zeus would blow... Then what if he takes out the anger on me. And then what would happen?_

_I don't know, but seriously, how did_—

_Oh gods. What do I do? Is everything alright? Oh, by the way, tell Nico that his speech was amazing. I didn't know_ _he could speak so much in public._

_I didn't either but shut_—

_Oh, is Angel coping fine? Of course she is. And Percy? Oh, gods. He didn't do anything stupid did he? That would be pretty bad._

_SA_—

_Yeah, I know. How's Ray? Is he fine? Treating you well? If he didn't I swear I would kill him... Even though I still owe him for saving my chocolate pudding last month. Would that mean I would owe him two? 'Cause you know I hate owing people._

_SHUT THE_—

_Oh and do you remember what Hecate said? That was pretty funny. She was like "Stupefy!" and I was like_—

_FOUNTAIN!_

Sage finally shut up and Nikita swore she was going mentally insane. She knew Sage hated that surname. It was her father's and Nikita found that it was the best way to shut her up(it was a last resort though, since she would kill her—literally—if she did).

_I'm going to kill you, you know?_

Nikita was about to reply, when the door flung open and Jamie walked in, flopping onto his bed. She fiddled with her wrist band and pondered in her head, whether to start a conversation in the awkward silence.

_You should definitely sa_—

_SHUT IT!_

Nikita rubbed her head and walked out of the Hades cabin mumbling about Sage being stupid and annoying.

_Hey! I'm not stu_—

_If you say one more word..._

After that Sage shut up. Funny how she listened to someone like her.

Nikita sat on the edge of the forest, staring into space, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Are we still going?" Iza stood behind her, tracing her left finger on the black rose petal tattoo that encircled her index finger and down to her wrist. The blood that dripped from it was real enough to scare anyone who didn't know better.

_How to get out. How to get out. _Sage invaded Nikita's head.

_SHUT_—

_Sorry, I was just thinking._

"Yeah, of course." Nikita turned her head to face her. A faint smile appeared on Iza's face, but the expression on her face changed to emotionless so quickly, that Nikki couldn't see the face before, "Actually, I'm going to talk to him right now."

She stood up and brushed herself off. She took a few steps forward then turned back, "You should pack your bags."

Then, Nikita ran off to the Archery Range where Chiron was teaching his students.

Iza gazed down and smirked faintly.

"You know so little." She whispered to herself and walked off, popping her earphones into her ears.

"Hey." Tala jumped and whipped around, unsheathing her two black knives. Aqua smiled apologetically.

"Watch it." Tala snapped. She huffed and slides her knives into her sheath.

"What're you doing?" Aqua asked in her British accent, looking at Tala.

"Just looking around." Tala wasn't really close friends with Aqua and was keen to keep the communication at a minimum level.

"At a pile of ash, also used to be known as the Big House? Really, Tala?"

"Yep, really, Aqua."

Aqua rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Okay, then. If you insist in looking at ash for the rest of your life." She left without another word to go talk to Evelyn about her swim practice.

Tala stared at the leaving form of Aqua Rose Twist until she was nothing but a tiny dot. Then, she cast her eyes down at the pile of ash next to her and dogged out a small light brown case that contained a thin golden chain with a green glow to it. She twirled it around her finger for a second then put it back inside it's case. Her fingers enclosed against it as she hid it in her jacket pocket.

Alice ducked behind a tree and peered from under a branch.

What was it Tala was holding? Alice was determined to find out what it was, but she wouldn't tell anyone until she knew what it was for certain.

She pulled her head back, hitting a branch shaking the tree. Tala narrowed her eyes and turned around. Alice sucked her breath.

Seconds passed before Tala moved. Alice let out a relieved sigh and ran off as fast as she could.

Omph.

"Sorry!" A.J. exclaimed as she stuck out a hand for Alice, "But next time, look where you go."

"Oh, right, okay." Alice mumbled, clearly distracted.

A.J. looked at her in concern, "Are you okay? Do you want to tell me something?"

"Uh, no..."

"You can trust me."

"... Okay. I saw Tala taking something from the Big House rubble."

A.J. was silent for a second, "It's probably nothing. Maybe she dropped something." Alice wasn't entirely convinced but nodded, hoping A.J. was right. After all, A.J. was smarter than her. She would be right, wouldn't she? Alice couldn't tell.

On the Archery Range, Ray was completely distracted and ended up shooting his siblings.

"Sorry!" There went Will.

"Sorry!" And there went Kayla.

After a million repetitions of that, he decided to give up on trying to hit bullseye.

"Chiron!" Nikita came running to the Archery Range. She was panting hard.

"What is it, child?" Chiron asked. After a few moments of panting, Nikita spoke.

"Quest. We're still going, right?"

"We can not defy the god's orders." He said simply. Nikita looked at him in horror.

"But Sage, she, her life, doors, Gaea. Ugh!" Her attempt on summing up everything she wanted to say failed miserably, "You're just going to let Gaea rise? Let Sage rot?"

Chiron looked at her intensely, "You have heard the gods. Sage has joined Lady Gaea, and that we are to stay here."

Nikita scowled and let out a frustrated yell and stormed off.

"Okaaaay... Did she just give up? Because for her, that's pretty impossible." Alex spoke awkwardly in the silence that followed Nikki's outburst.

"I have no idea." Aura muttered back.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Bad ending, sorry. I didn't have any inspiration so it was pretty short.**

**See ya guys next week!**


	11. Perverted Packing Time!

**I'm not dead!**

**But first, you can read.**

_**WARNING: A bit perverted.**_

* * *

**TEN**

Fuming, I stormed into the Hades cabin and slammed the door shut. My teeth grinded against each other as I threw out a small pack and stuffed in clothes, a canteen of nectar and ambrosia.

_Why _would Chiron follow Hades' orders. He should _know _that he was lying. He should _know_ that he's up to no good. Didn't he trust Sage? She's more reliable than Hades. _Way _more reliable than him.

_Thanks! _Sage mentally grinned and I scowled. Her in my head was getting more annoying by the second.

_Don't let your ego get high, Lightning._

I grabbed at the zip and zipped it in a frustrated rush. I took a deep breath and stared at the zip. My thumb and index finger gripped it tightly, making my skin turn white. A few seconds of doing absolutely nothing but staring, my ADHD kicked in and I suddenly tugged the zip down and stood up. There was a clear zip shaped imprint on my finger.

I rubbed at it just as Nico entered the cabin.

"Pack. We're leaving in twenty." I shoved him to his closet before he could ask anything, then ran out, grabbing my pack then slamming the door shut in the process.

Hey, a quest can't wait. Especially if you have ADHD.

Angel. I dashed off to the Cabin of Hell(not Hades since that cabin is a million times better than Aphrodite). The thunder rumbled. I ignored it.

"Angel!" I swung the door open and got a face full of perfume. Too much perfume.

I coughed, "How can you live in here?"

Angel approached, "What do you mean?"

"Uh, never mind. Just pack, we're leaving in around... Eighteen. See ya."

I stepped out for a second then turned back, "Tell Analia, A.J, Iza and Holly. No words to Chiron. Completely zipped." I did a zipping motion with my hand to emphasise it.

Angel nodded and copied the movement, "Completely zipped."

I nodded then took off to the Hermes cabin, "Demi!"

"Demi?" Briella popped her head out of her cabin, "She's not here. I think she's at the Demeter cabin with Connor. Go look there! … Why are you looking for her?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You don't need to know. I just need to tell her something."

I left the Hermes cabin without another word and made my way to the Demeter cabin.

"STOLL!" Katie stomped out of her cabin covered in egg yolk. Connor and Travis were laughing hysterically, high fiving Demi while they ran away from the angry daughter of Demeter.

"Demi!" I yelled.

She turned back but continued running, "Not now, Nikita!"

"I need you. NOW!" I chased after them though I was falling behind terribly.

Demetria stopped and made sure Katie wasn't on her. She wasn't; she was off chasing Travis.

"Okay, what?" Demi demanded, tapping her foot.

"Pack. We're leaving in... Fifteen." Demi stood there, "Go. NOW!" I shoved Demi towards the Hermes cabin then took off for the Poseidon cabin where Lynn and Ria were.

"Pack, pack, pack, pack, pack! We're leaving soon. Soon as in... Fourteen. No, thirteen. Go, go!"

"Going—" Lynn started.

"Quest. Go, go!" I shoved them in.

"But Chiron said—"

"I know. Pack." I slammed the door behind them. The two places left to go were the Arts and Crafts centre and some-place-where-Aaron-and-Gunner-would-be.

Which was why I decided to go find Noah first. He was building an automation which looked strangely like a spoon, except there were wires all over the handle which extended to a large dangerous-looking box shaped thing. What ever it was.

"Noah!" I picked up a random bag from the floor and thrusted it into his arms then pushed him out of the centre, which wasn't too easy with him being around a foot taller than me. And the fact that he didn't really like me didn't help either, "Pack. We're leaving in ten."

"Where—"

"Where ever you keep your clothes."

"No, I mean—"

"Your cabin? Isn't that where you have your stuff?"

"No! Where are we—"

"I'll tell you after you pack; You're wasting time."

I gave him a large shove out of the door as I exited as well.

I huffed.

Aaron and Gunner.

Where could they be?

Probably with Ava, Geniveve and Oscar.

But where are _they_?

Aaron could be in the library(yes, Camp does have a library full of Greek books).

But I'd rather not go in there because the librarian is extremely annoying. I recommend you to not walk in there either unless you're like Aaron, or a child of Athena(or Minerva).

You kind of tend to get dizzy(because of the librarian being too annoying).

But Gunner probably wouldn't go in there. Neither would Ava or Oscar.

I walked around like an idiot, looking for them.

I mean, if you're walking around the fields in circles without looking like you have a point to be doing that, you kind of look stupid.

Anyway, that happened to be what I did.

Everyone gave me weird looks(which didn't really suit them), until I bumped into someone.

Ray.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Oops, maybe I forgot about him for the last half an hour.

"Oh, um, I was looking for you?" My suppose-to-be-a-sentence became a question.

"Okay... Right." There was an awkward moment of silence. Then, thankfully, he broke it, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Have you seen Aaron or Gunner?" I asked.

"No..." He replied, "Why?"

"Quest." I answered.

"... Nikita?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought of IMing them?"

At that moment, I almost facepalmed. I did it in my head though.

How could I have not realised that?

"Oh, no. I haven't."

I dug around my pockets for drachmas.

None.

Why, of all times, did I have absolutely _no _drachmas?

"Here." Ray handed me three drachmas and a spray bottle. If he always carried the bottle around, I don't think I'll ever know.

"Oh, thanks." I stared at the three drachmas in my hand. One for Aaron, one for Gunner, one for... "Why three?"

"You'll probably stuff up the first one." He smirked.

I scowled as he walked off.

Which reminded me... I forgot to tell him to pack.

But first, the IM.

I sprayed the air with water, then flipped a drachma into it.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Aaron Beyer."

The IM shimmered into view, showing the library. And with my luck, the librarian wasn't there.

Hurray!

"Hi."

"Gah!" Aaron fell off his chair, "I was reading that!"

His book was closed on the floor, the bookmark on the table.

"Um, sorry?"

Aaron looked pretty grumpy because I interrupted his book, "What?"

Oh, right, the quest.

"You can bring that book or whatever you want, but go to your cabin and pack. We're leaving in five."

Aaron looked pretty alarmed, "How am I suppose to pack in _five minutes_!"

I shrugged, "Maybe Genie can help you?"

"... No thanks."

I sniggered, "Hurry up though. You can have fun, as long as you're at Thalia's Tree in time."

I slashed my hand through the message.

I sprayed more water into the air then flipped in another drachma, "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Gunner Gerald."

The message opened to show two figures in the Bia Cabin.

And I instantly waved my hand through it.

Reason why?

Gunner and Ava were kissing.

I don't think I need to give you another reason.

Around a minute later, I tried again.

Thankfully, they were done. As in, they finished right as I did the IM.

And they thought I'd been watching the whole time(which I couldn't really blame).

"W-what—" Ava started, blushing like mad.

I laughed. I decided to play with their thoughts for a bit, "Aw... You two looked so cute! Come on, do it again."

"NO!" The two said in unison. The looked at each other and blushed a, if possible, deeper shade of red.

I laughed a bit harder, "I'm just kidding. Only Aphrodite or Venus kids would like that. Anyways," I regained my posture, "You," I pointed at Gunner, "Need to pack."

Gunner looked at Ava.

I sighed, "For the quest. We're leaving in something like three minutes."

"Th-three?"

I nodded, "Hurry up. We don't want Chiron noticing something wrong with all the quest members."

Oh yeah. Ray. I forgot. Almost.

"Sorry, got to go get Ray. See ya at the tree." I waved my hand through the message.

I ran in the direction Ray went, which was to the Apollo cabin.

I walked in without bothering to knock.

If they were changing... I'd be mentally scarred for the rest of my life. Probably.

Luckily they weren't.

And also luckily, Ray was inside, and no one else was there.

"Hey." He greeted from his bed, "You used all three?" Oh, the drachmas.

I sighed, "Yeah..."

"Why did you come?" He questioned.

"Is there a problem?"

Ray smiled, "Nope."

"Good." His smile melted my insides, as cliche as that sounds. I smiled to myself and sat on the edge of his bed. I forgot about the quest for a minute.

Then I snapped out of it, "Oh, gods! Pack!" I shoved him off the bed, but sadly, his impulses weren't too good since he fell off.

Oops.

I helped him up.

"Where are we going again?"

"The quest?"

"Oh. Right." Hurray! His brain started working, "When exactly?"

"In a minute."

"I mean, _exactly._"

"A minute and... Uh... Ten seconds?"

"What!"

"Exactly. So pack."

I grabbed his backpack from the closet and threw it at him.

Taking a random shirt out, I threw that at him as well.

Then a canteen of nectar.

Then a bag of ambrosia.

I looked at him. He looked straight back.

"You're doing it." I said to him, waving my arm around.

"How the Hades do you know where it it?"

"Lucky guess?" So the arm-waving ended up gesturing to the underwear draw. Huh.

"Right." He doesn't believe me. I can't blame him though. If he gestured to _my _draw, I would probably freak out.

"Yeah..." There was a bit of awkward silence, "Are you gonna do it or not?"

"If you know where it is, why don't you do it?"

WHAT? Pervert.

"NO!"

Ray sniggered, "Afraid of boxers?"

"What? No!"

"Prove it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No fucking way, Cara."

"Yes fucking way, Sol."

"Will you shut up?"

"Once you've done it."

Pause.

"So you _want _me to look at it."

"N-no!"

Ha, hit a spot there.

I laughed, "I'll do it."

I walked up to the draw and opened it, then picked out a black and a white pair of boxers.

Smirking, I threw it at his face.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now let's go."

"... Where's your bag?"

"Oh yeah. It's in my cabin. Meet you at the tree, then."

If you're asking whether we act like this all the time, no, we don't. Just half the time.

I rushed to my cabin to get my bag, where Nico was asleep on his bed.

I really don't know how that kid can sleep that much. (I know he's older than me, but he's still a kid to me.)

And I also really don't know how to wake him.

Except for...

"Hey, Nico." I started casually, "Sage is dying."

_Hey!_ That annoying voice.

"W-what!" Nico shot up from his bed, "Where?"

There goes protective Nico.

"Nowhere." I tried to hid a growing smile.

"Tell me where, Nikita."

"Like I said, nowhere."

"Huh?"

"She's not dying."

"Why did you say that then? You gave me—"

"If you had a heart attack, you'd be in a dead-like state. I think you look pretty alive, except for the death aura thing."

"Nikita..."

"Hello? Are you awake in there? The quest!"

That pulled a trigger in his brain.

"Right. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes, "What I wanted to do."

We both took our bags and ran to Thalia's Pine.

Every quest member had assembled. Looks like Angel didn't do a bad job.

"Everyone packed everything?" I asked.

"Yeah." Angel replied.

"Okay then. Let's go before anyone sees us."

All of us ran down the hill, avoiding Argus and the border patrols.

We entered the mortal world.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was mostly dialogue. It's not a chapter you guys deserve after this 4 week wait. Sorry.**

**Anyways, I apologise for the EXTREME lateness of this chap.**

**I was really busy with Exam prep, school play rehearsals, extra music lessons. Stuff like that, which meant my Saturdays are killed. Completely.**

**I'll try to update next week as well, but there will be absolutely no guarantee.**

**Sorry about that.**

**~ Sadico the Couple of the Year**


	12. Oh no! Stupid Monster Attacks!

**HOLY CHICKEN PEA BANANAS!**

Got your attention?

**Hello! Where was I? I was in my EXAMS! But guess what? There was a rule that if my overall score fell below 90%, FF is banned until the next Exam(if I could get that over 90%). And guess what? I GOT OVER 90%! I'm really happy.**

**Now, it's my holidays, and I'm going overseas. Japan, to be exact. And the computer there is HORRIBLE, so I may not write for a month! The horror. But I will try to write, but because of the horrible connection, I probably will not be able to post. But after I come back, there will be tonnes of chaps to post, so there would be more chapters(?). I hope so.**

**Anyway, READ ON!**

* * *

**ELEVEN**

"WE ALL LIVE IN THE YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMA—"

"SHUT UP!" Angel yelled. Apparently, this was her most hated song of all time.

"RINE! A YELLOW—" I continued, even louder to annoy her.

"I SAID, SHUT _UP_!"

"SUBMARINE!"

Ray decided to join in, "WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE..."

Our voices got drowned in the sound of a roar. Not a good sign.

"Minotaur!" A.J. yelled, whipping out her 20 inch dagger. Everyone else followed, taking out their respective weapons.

A huge(and I really do mean huge) Minotaur barrelled towards us. Behind it was heaps and heaps of other monsters.

"Harpies over here." Ria called calmly hacking one of them down.

"Empousa here." Analia shouted, lopping off one of its limbs off with her sword.

"Room for a Manticore?" Noah dodged the thrown spikes the best he could and punched the Manticore's face with his spiked gauntlets.

"There's a Cyclopes here!" Angel shrieked, releasing arrows from her bow.

We were surrounded. With nothing to mask our smell, it wasn't surprising that monsters came after us.

But this many?

We only left camp a few minutes ago, and the attack was way too quick.

We all fought. Monsters disintegrated, but more came. It was as if all the monsters in the world got together.

I lunged at an Empousa, trying to lure Nico.

_Oh, that stupid Empousa. Kill it!_

Of course Sage wasn't too happy about that.

Shoving Nico out of the way and to his senses, I sliced the face of the Empousa then stabbed her stomach.

I turned around, a bit too slow. Sharp talons dug into my flesh.

"Ah!" I held my left shoulder. Normally, I wouldn't have gotten injured this quickly, and by looking at the others, it was obvious that at this rate, we were going to lose.

The boys were falling straight into the Empousas' traps, which meant they weren't going to last too long. Thankfully, some were snapping out of it.

The girls were too busy themselves to help. Having the Empousai occupy almost all the boys, they had to deal with the other monsters.

Analia was in battle with the Minotaur along side Iza. Her sword moved at lightning speed, slashing and hacking at the bull's back while Iza snuck underneath, stabbing it.

But the monster was strong; it didn't disintegrate.

It twisted, flinging Analia onto Iza.

"If you could get off." Iza groaned. Analia scrambled off her then pulled Iza, making them crash to the ground again. Where they had fallen before was a large, Minotaur-fist sized crater.

"Close one." Analia sighed in relief. She stood up quickly then started attacking again, Iza closely behind.

Lynn and Ria went offense against the Harpies. Swords against talons. Each Harpy went down precisely, but as one disintegrated, another two came back to attack.

Angel notched arrows at the Empousai. The distraction was enough to snap everyone out of the trance. But angry Empousai aren't to mess with.

Their hair turned into torches of flames and the bronze and donkey legs became visible. It's enough to make people petrified.

"Kill them!" One of them shrilled. How, I had no idea. Vampires could only kill with fangs, right?(That is, if they don't have weapons.)

WRONG!

I mean, all the times us demigods encountered Empousai, they were fairly easy to deal with. But these ones shot flames from their hair. I repeat. _Flames _from their _hair_.

Streams of red hot flames shot through the air. Great. Now we have a not-dying-Minotaur, doubling-harpy _and _a crazy flaming-vampire-lady.

The Cyclopes just missed Noah's head as he ducked and threw a punch at the Manticore. It yelled in pain then shot spikes at Noah, pinning him to a tree.

"Gods! Can't you shoot bacon instead? I mean—" He was cut off by a huge column of fire burning the leaves above his head.

Gunner swung his pizza cutter at the Cyclopes like a knife, managing to cut the monster a bit, but then got punched away by it's fist. Ouch.

With his spear, Aaron charged at the Minotaur, and stabbed it's leg. The monster howled, and lifted his foot, Aaron desperately holding on so he wouldn't fall off.

Holly dragged her knife down an Empousa's back, careful not to burn her face. Fortunately, it didn't burn her face. Unfortunately, it burnt her shirt. She leaped off and did the famous stop-drop-roll procedure(several times).

Dashing behind the Empousa, Demi raised her dagger and stabbed the donkey leg. The Empousa screeched and wrenched Demi off who batted off the flaming hair as best as she could.

Meanwhile, A.J. ran over to help the daughters of Poseidon with the Harpies. The two didn't look like they were had much luck with the annoying birds and had scratches on their arms. Even with A.J. joining, they seemed to have quite a bit of difficulties. I bet we could use all fourteen of us on them.

I climbed the Minotaur and jumped off, swinging my Scythe several times at the Minotaur, contacting five times, actually cutting something twice. The first cut was a small haircut right at the top of its bull head. The second was slightly below. Let's just say that the monster wouldn't be roaring or eating for a long time.

But I didn't exactly think things through carefully. (I never do, so... It's not a surprise.) With me jumping off the monster's head(which is to say... ten, fifteen feet tall?), I wouldn't get a comfortable landing. A cyclopes swinging its stick at my stomach didn't help the landing at all.

Pain wrecked my body as I landed hard on the floor.

"Nikita!" Ray yelled, while having a tough combat with the Cyclopes. His golden sword was held above his head, the Cyclopes' club slightly bending it. With a desperate expression, he turned his face towards me.

My eyes widened, "Wait, don't tur—"

Too late.

As Ray's attention divided, his sword flew out of his hands and the club smashed him. If it weren't for a tree falling on the Cyclopes a second before, he would have been demigod pancake(Not that he wasn't really). For once, I was thankful that an Empousa was stupid enough to burn a whole tree down.

I clutched my shoulder and staggered over to him.

We were going to die if we didn't do something.

"Scatter! Group! Whatever! Separate!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Who cares if the monsters heard me; They can already see me.

They seemed to hesitate. The demigods, I mean. There were some voices of protest, that they could kill the monsters. There were some that yelled that it wasn't necessary. But some(which I was actually really surprised of) agreed with me.

"SEPARATE!" I know I sound like a teacher, or some stupid know-it-all or something, but really. If you're going to die if you don't, you don't really have much of a choice.

"Nikita, what are you doing?" Ray mumbled. I looked down and dragged him out of the monsters' way.

"I'm trying to save—"

"Then why are you here? Go get them out. I'll catch up to you."

I looked into his eyes, as he looked into mine.

"Don't kill yourself." I softly kissed him, then stood up.

I ran. Grabbing Angel, Gunner, Noah and Lynn, I shoved them out of the fight.

"I'm not—"

"What are—"

"Are you really—"

"No, wait—"

"GO! Iris Message later!"

Then I snatched Demi, Aaron and Ria(with Analia's help).

"You four, go that way." I pointed towards the city, "IM later!"

I looked back. Ray was crawling around, his sense of direction still not appearing.

Some of the monsters had followed the others, but that wouldn't be much of a problem to them since they scattered. But most of the monsters were still here.

They advanced on the rest of us. I slowly walked backwards.

"You guys go. I said I'd follow, didn't I?" Ray's voice came from behind the monsters. Sure, we could probably outrun most of the monsters if we went into the forest, but that would mean all the monsters would overwhelm him.

"But—"

"I really don't want to repeat everything you said to the others."

I glanced down then let out a breath. Hesitantly, I nodded to myself.

"Come on guys." I said, "Let's go into the forest."

We ran like a boat on a windy day. That is to say, as fast as we possibly could, but my mind was somewhere else. My heart throbbed. I almost wanted to run straight back to get him. But I didn't.

Instead, I continued going deeper and deeper into the forest. Shades of green and brown were blurs, the light disappearing through the curtains of leaves.

_Maybe hope's disappearing like that. _A despairing thought rang in my head. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't be like that.

_Ray, whatever you do, get yourself out of there. I'll see you soon. I promise._

I vowed to myself. Never in my life I had been more worried than I was now.

I could've kept on beating myself up about it, but we came to a stop at a clearing.

"Why don't we see what each of us have." Holly suggested. Smart. There's a daughter of Athena, "I have... Ambrosia, nectar, clothes, water, pen, paper, flashlight, spray bottle, weapon, money, twelve drachmas and, oh! A packet of dried fruit and a frozen pizza!"

Nico emptied his black backpack next, "Nectar, clothes, ten drachmas, water, weapon, last week's lunch and water... Again." Last week's lunch? … Okay?

"Ambrosia, nectar, clothes, weapon, water, money, eight drachmas, energy drink and the Advanced Spell Book II." A.J. rummaged through her bag and listed.

"Um... Ambrosia, weapon, water, eleven drachmas, brownies from the bonfire, clothes, money." Iza said quietly.

I dumped the contents of my bag on the ground, "Okay, um, ambrosia, nectar, eight drachmas, clothes, weapon... Wait... Is this chocolate from last week? Wait... Oh, _there's _my iPod. OH! My breakfast from two days ago! And there's the library book I was looking for the whole year! Phew, money too. And..."

Okay, sorry, I'm not the most organised person you'd meet(but I never thought Nico would be more organised than me).

"Um... Okay then." Holly said slowly, "It seems like we have _some_ food that could be eaten, and some that can't." She looked at Nico and I when she said the last part, "We're going to have to eat what we have until tomorrow. We can go into town in the morning to grab a few things to eat."

We put together all the food we could have, and rationed it between us five. Of course, it wasn't enough to make us feel good or whatever you feel when you've eaten, but it was just enough to keep us until the next morning.

After the short meal finished, I took out a drachma and the spray bottle, flashlight and water to send an Iris Message.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Angelina Lovebird."

The message shimmered and showed Angel and the others near the coast.

"Hey, Nikki!" She exclaimed, "Glad you're safe."

"Yeah, you too."

Silence. _Awkward _silence.

"Uh... So... Once we've figured out how to get around safely, we could join up again, but right now, that's not possible. We're going to have to each go look for the Doors of Darkness."

"Gotcha. … What _are _the Doors of Darkness?"

"Um..." I had heard of it, but I never learnt it in detail, "I'm pretty sure it's a door that keeps dark stuff."

"Right. Thanks." The good thing about Angel is that she never needs to know the details unless it's about fashion and make up.

"I'll ask Holly or Aaron about it later."

"Yeah, that'll help. Thanks. Bye."

She slashed her hand across the message.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Aaron Beyer."

The lucky dude and the other lucky demigods were shopping for food.

"What're you doing?! We're going to get seen with this... Thing!" He gestured to the IM.

"I just needed to know you were okay." I said.

"Uh huh. I can handle myself."

"Not just you. The others as well."

"'Kay. But now that you know we're okay...?"

"See ya." I stopped spraying then blew it until it wavered then shut down.

I let out a breath. The final IM of the day.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Ray Cara."

I flipped a drachma into the rainbow I had created. It sank through. The mist formed the IM. Then... It wavered and the drachma reappeared. A female voice came from the scattering mist.

"_I apologise. The callee is not found."_

* * *

**OH NOEZ! There wasn't much Sage-interruption in this chapter because she's a bit... Unfitting in this chap. I think you can tell.**

**But HURRAY! A little bit long chapter! 2130 words, not including the authors note!**

**I have a question for you guys. Who's your favourite OC?(That is not yours)**

**Nikita Sol**

**Ray Cara**

**Sage Faust**

**Angelina Lovebird**

**Claude Crest (Do you even remember him?)**

**Alice Dixon**

**Anyway, I hope I can post soon, but if I can't...**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! (As well as, have a good holiday!)_**

**Signing out... Sadico the Couple of the Year**


	13. Eight hours with too much Perfume

**TWELVE**

I would've died if it weren't for Aphrodite. Am I lying when I say that? Sadly, no.

I scrambled up and limped away from the monsters as fast as possible before they turned to me. Holding the tree for support, I turned my head back. The monsters had given up on the others; They were heading for me.

Part of me was relieved.

The other part was panicking.

Monsters. So many monsters. I _was not _going to catch up to Nikki with a few broken ribs and a patella fracture(knee fracture). Slowly they were catching up to me, gaining speed as I stumbled away as quickly as possible.

I tripped. As I landed on my knees, I hissed and clutched the fractured one, trying to ease the pain. I had to immobilise it. Of course, after eating a bit of Ambrosia. But that was impossible with the huge group of monsters advancing on me.

"Problems?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped, then yelled at the pain in my leg. Black dots danced around my vision for a second, then seized.

"Who...?" I began. A soft, feminine laugh gave away her identity, "Oh. Venus."

She laughed again, "Oh, no. It's Aphrodite, dear." I mentally groaned.

"My apologies."

"Anyways, would you care for tea? We have a few things to discuss."

I looked at her questioningly, "What about the monsters?"

"No worries, dear." She clasped my hand while I stiffened, "Close your eyes."

I glanced at the goddess uncertainly, my hand moving uncomfortably in her warm hand. After a few seconds of hesitating, I reluctantly shut my eyes.

Pink light surrounded us, then faded half a second after.

"You can open your eyes, honey." I slowly let my eyes focus on the surrounding.

We were in my father's temple. The golden walls displayed his weapons and photos of himself. At the centre of the room was his statue, a golden lyre was placed on a pedestal next to it.

"Hey, love." Someone ran into the room, "Oh! Hey, Ray! Ha, get it? Hey, Ray?"

I mentally facepalmed, "Hello, father. But, by the way, that was so not cool."

Apollo looked at me slightly confused, "I thought that was pretty funny..."

Aphrodite walked up to him and laid a hand on his chest.

I looked between the two of them, "Are you two...? I thought you were dating Mars, I mean, Ares..."

"Can't a goddess have some fun?"

"But that's a bit..." I trailed off. The gods and goddesses had so many affairs that it's hard to tell what was right and wrong.

"We're going off topic." She said. What was the topic? Oh yeah. Discussion.

Dad walked to me and clasped my back as I winced slightly, "Ray! You look..." Horrible? Hurt? Painful? "Like you ran into some monsters!"

I would've facepalmed if my ribs could move, "Yeah, I have."

His eyes lit up, "Oh! I have a Haiku coming up!"

"I thought you moved on from that."

"Nah. Why does everyone say that?"

"Um... 'Cause you said so last year?"

Apollo scratched his head, "Did I?"

_And I'd be grateful if you fixed me._

"Why haven't you fixed yourself?" He asked.

I felt myself become hot, "Um... I... Can't?" I said as quietly as possible.

"I don't know what you said, but I'll heal you!" Dad announced. And after a few minutes of healing, I was back to normal.

"Right. Thanks." I said as I stood up straight.

Aphrodite and my father sat at a table and gestured me to sit. I uncomfortably sat down, my feet shuffling underneath the chair. Aphrodite's appearance changed, shifting quickly.

"Have some tea." She poured tea in a teacup that wasn't there a second ago. I stared at it. Aphrodite pushed the tea forward, "Come on."

Passing my vision between Apollo and Aphrodite, I took the cup in my hands. They looked at me expectantly. Even the thickest person could see something was wrong.

"I have a question." I said, setting the cup down without drinking it.

"Do you?" Aphrodite asked.

"Actually I have a few."

"Okay, hun. Ask away."

I glanced at my father, "Why's dad here?"

The gods' expressions froze as the two immortals sat there doing nothing. I mean, nothing.

"Um... Father? Lady Aphrodite?" I asked them.

Silence.

More silence.

Then, as if snapping out of a trance, they started talking at once.

"Yes? I'm sorry, honey. I've got to go."

"Yeah, yeah? Oh, sorry, son. Someone's called."

The two abruptly stood up and rushed out without another word.

So much for discussion.

Then, dad came back.

"Oh, yeah. Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes in a rush, as dad's hand touched my shoulder.

By the time I opened my eyes, I was in front of a hotel, on someone.

"Do I look like a cushion?"

Hurriedly, I jumped off the person below me.

"My apologies, Ria." I mocked a deep bow.

"Is that how you apologise all the time?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I replied, laughing.

"Guys! We're not invisible, are we?" Demi said.

I finally noticed that besides Ria, there were Demi, Analia and Aaron.

"Glad you noticed. Seems like Aaron's not the only dude here anymore." Analia nudged Aaron. He looked up but said nothing.

After a bit of catching up, I found out that they:

- Already ate

- Didn't run into a single monster

- Got in contact with Nikki and Angel

"What're the Doors of Darkness?" I asked after a while. Everyone looked at Aaron.

"It's rude to stare." He said, "And you should really pay attention during Mythology class."

_Don't blame anyone for not being able to listen to Annabeth drone on and on about the same things._

"Not everyone has the concentration of Aaron Beyer." I replied, "You're lucky you can concentrate without someone annoying you."

Aaron shook his head, "Whatever. The Doors of Darkness are doors—"

Demi interrupted, "Noooo... They're—"

"—_Which keep the most dangerous monsters from being released_." Aaron cut her off, "Only three immortals can open it: Erebus, Janus and Hades. These monsters are way stronger than normal monsters, even though they look the same. Also, they only follow the orders of the person who opened the door, or something like that.

"There's two main 'Black Doors'. They're the Doors of Death and the Doors of Darkness. I'm thinking they work the same way, that they have to be closed by both sides. I'm not exactly sure where this 'other side' is, though."

Analia's eyes lit up, "Yeah, I heard of this somewhere! And there's a single 'White Door' somewhere as well. No one's really heard much about the White Door because nothing's happened around it and no one knows what it's done. I suppose that since it's a 'White Door', it's the opposite of the 'Black Doors', and the effects of it would be the opposite as well."

Aaron nodded, "Maybe, just maybe, through the 'White Door' there's a way to banish the monsters from the Doors of Darkness."

"But we're going to the Doors of Darkness, yeah? _Not_ this 'White Door'. So why don't we find out where the Doors of Darkness are." Demi suggested.

Ria mocked a surprised look, "Demi said something smart! Gasp!"

Demi gave her a sideways look, "Offensive! Oh, was this yours?" She asked nonchalantly. Demetria pulled out a rubber snake and stuck it out to Ria.

Ria held the snake in her hands, staring at it silently. We stood there awkwardly, looking between Demi and Ria.

"Um..." I started after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Are you alive?" Analia asked.

Quiet.

Suddenly, Ria shrieked and threw the rubber snake back at Demi's face, "Snakes... Snakes... I hate snakes..." She muttered under her breath.

I laughed uneasily, "So... Why don't we get moving."

"But where?" Analia asked.

"You're suppose to be the smarter one." I replied.

"How about..." She trailed off.

"The library?" Ria said, finally recovering.

"Yeah, 'cause normal books would tell us the location of the door." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. You've gotta try." Ria groaned.

"How about... We go eat something and think!" Demi exclaimed.

Demi said think. _Demi _said _think_. What has the world come to?

"You said _think_! What has the world come to?" Ria yelled.

Just what I said.

"I'm starved. Let's find somewhere to eat."

As we walked around, we found a small cafe.

"In we go."

"So..."

We sat in a cafe, stuffing our faces with food. Demigods can never eat too much.

"So..."

We sat in silence, trying to think about what to do next.

"Where did you even get the snake?" I asked. All eyes turned to me, "What? I'm just wondering!"

"I got it from the supermarket." Demi replied. We looked at her, "Okay, I _stole _it from the supermarket. Happy?"

"Not really, but anyways, where were you?" Analia questioned.

"Yeah. Nikita Iris Messaged us at least ten times before you arrived. She said that Iris said that you weren't found." Ria added.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

Demi nodded, "She looked pretty pissed off."

"I was only talking to dad and Aphrodite." I countered.

"Aphrodite?" Aaron questioned, "Why do I feel that something's wrong there?"

I shrugged, "She said she wanted to discuss something, but we never got the chance to."

"What do you mean?" Analia asked.

"They suddenly froze and then they said they had to go somewhere." I replied, "Wait, I have a question. You know Gaea opened the Doors of Death a few years ago, do you think Hades opened it this time?"

"Probably." Ria answered, "Unless Erebus or Janus or both joined Gaea as well."

"That'll be bad."

Ria looked at me sideways with a look that said 'Duh' which she probably was thinking.

"But doesn't that mean we have to make him close the door?" Demi asked.

We fell into silence.

Slowly we kept eating, thinking about it in silence.

I took a sip from my bottle of coke.

"RAY, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, ANNOYING, IRRITATING, FRUSTRATING, INFURIATING PAIN IN THE ASS!"

We jumped, tripping over chair legs, and sliced a hand through the IM in a rush. I rubbed my head, "Not now, Nikki."

The mortals looked around and to us, wondering who had exploded.

"Should we go?" Aaron asked awkwardly.

"Yeah... We should."

Apologising for the slight mess we made on the table, we ran out of the cafe before anyone could IM us again.

"That was bad timing." Demi said as we entered a narrow alley. We all nodded in agreement.

"She always has bad timing, if you ask me." Aaron grumbled.

"I agree with you." I stated.

Then, someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Agree with him about what?"

I spun around to face an irritated Nikita(which, by the way, is always not a good sign for anyone).

"Um, uh, nothing?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Nikita, next time, _don't _start yelling before you take in the scene." Analia said.

"More like don't start yelling when it's not my fault." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Nikki looked at me annoyed.

"I was with dad and Venus, I mean, Aphrodite!"

"How does that not make it your fault. You could have Fleecyed me!"

I stared at her, "Fleecy... ed? What?"

"You know Fleecy. Iris' assistant or whatever. Somehow IMs don't work anymore."

"Somehow."

"Yeah. I'm Fleecying you right now."

Aaron came in front, "Wait, does that mean that Iris could have been captured or something?"

Nikita shrugged, "Possible. You're the smart one here."

"Where are you guys?" Demi asked.

"Uhm... Somewhere inside a forest." Nikki said, looking around.

"Oh, that helps so much!" I muttered sarcastically.

"I apologise that there's no landmarks in the middle of nowhere." She countered.

"Touche."

"Whatever."

"Weirdo."

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Showoff."

"Annoying."

"Jerk."

"Irritat—"

The Fleecy message wavered.

Nikita's eyes widened, "I just remembered something." She left the FM for a few seconds. I caught a few words unintentionally as she talked to someone off screen.

"_I forgot..."_

"_NIKITA! You were suppose to..."_

"_Sorry... Who... Send..."_

"_... Okay?"_

"_How... Too?"_

"Okay, now that's done..." Nikita spun away from the FM as fast as a bullet, "Oh, shit. We have monsters. See ya."

She sliced her hand through the FM.

"... And look, Ray." Ria said as I turned around.

Demi looked to her right, "We also have company."

* * *

**Hey! I'm back! You can see that I haven't added an AN at the top. I think I'll stick to not adding ANs at the top from now.**

**I hope you guys haven't gone off and completely forgot about my story(I mean, I can't blame you if you're having a lot of fun).**

**This chapter might've been a little confusing so here's a list-summary of what happened.**

1) Ray got saved by Aphrodite.

2) He spent 8 hours in Olympus unknowingly.

3) Apollo healed him and sent him to Group no. 2 which he will from now will be talking about.

4) They have 6 days left.

5) Iris has supposedly been abducted by Gaea's forces.

6) IMs don't work. They will now use FMs.

7) Nikita remembered that they had to send people to rescue Sage (In the FM condo with Ray)

8) They are both being attacked by monsters.

**If you're wondering what the group with Angel's doing, you'll see soon, so don't worry. And stay tuned(?) because in the next chapter, a lot of things happen.**

**(Mwahahahaha~ JKJK)**

**Okay here's a reply to an Anonymous review:**

**Thaliamadd34: It's possible to add your OC, but I need more information. Which camp is she from, how tall is she? What's she good at? Her weapons? Things like that need answering. I'm also planning on doing another OC contest in here for Huntresses, so you can stay tuned for that if you'd like.**

**SCY**

**PS I'm not sure if my English has gone down during the holidays. Please CC :)**


	14. To the Rescue! (And other things)

**THIRTEEN**

Saying that I was worried would probably be an understatement. Out of the five visits I had, four of them was Zeus demanding me for information and the other was Hades and Pallas.

The other thing I was worried about was Nikita. I hadn't been able to contact her.

I paced around in the small cell, making the most of the space. I hit my head several times on the ceiling, making me wonder if the gods had a super-tiny-molecular-sized form which would help them fit. I mean, every single one of the gods were taller than me in their human form.

Even Mr. D.

_Sage? Sage? Is this working?_ A voice rang in my head.

"Huh? Nikita?" I accidentally spoke out loud.

_Sage? Talk to me! You haven't talked to me for ages and it's getting too quiet in my head!_

_NIKITA, I CAN HEAR YOU! _I yelled in my head as loud as possible.

I felt her confusion and worry from the otherside.

_Look, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but Nico's contacting Thalia, Alice and Tala. If things go smoothly, they should find you in around 2 hours. If not... Let's not think about that._

_Anyways, get ready to kick Zeus' sorry ass. For that you need to preserve energy. I'm not sure if you have your belt right now, but if you don't, Alice should probably be able to give you a random sword from camp. If you have your belt... Don't use your spear. I'm scared that you're going to cut your own arm off._

_Nico has an idea where you might be, so don't worry, they'll find you._

_Oh, gods._

_Oops, sorry about that. We're in the middle of a monster attack. I'll talk after they're finished, alright?_

So five facts that are (supposedly) true:

1) I'm stuck in a cell and Thals, Alice and Tala are going to come in 2 hours if things go smoothly.

2) Nikita, Nico and a few others are being attacked by monsters.

3) Nikita can't hear my thoughts but I can hear her's.

4) Nikki finally learnt how to multitask.

5) I'm starving.

I sighed and sat down on the cold stone floor. In the dark, quiet room, I rested my eyes just as Nikki had suggested.

Almost immediately, fatigue washed over me. It must've been from me staying awake since the vision Hades gave me. And I wouldn't actually count that as sleeping.

I let myself be sucked into my little whirlpool of sleep.

"WHAT?" Thalia yelled angrily at an IM, "And you kept that information from _me_?"

Someone shuffled on the other side of the message, "We needed to get it sorted out first." I immediately recognised the voice. It was Nico's.

Thalia huffed, "What day is it today?"

Nico shrugged, "Friday... I think."

"Nico, Capture the Flag was yesterday. It's 9:00 in the morning on Saturday."

"What?"

"Nine. In. The. Morning. On. Saturday." Thalia said as if talking to a baby.

"I know that." Nico replied.

"Why did you ask then?"

"Have you ever heard of this thing called making sure?"

"Yep, definitely."

"But anyways, I wanted to ask you if you'd go."

"Go find her?"

"Uh huh. And will you ask Tala and Alice while you're at it?"

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, sure. Where's she?"

Nico cocked his head to the right, "I'm not certain, but I think she's here." He points at a square on a hand drawn map.

"Why is it hard to believe that you drew that?"

"Because I didn't."

"Right. It would've been great if I had a camera to photograph that as well."

Nico shrugged, "Just remember that you have to go through the Throne Room, past uh... I think that's Apollo's throne, and go to that fountain thing, and you should somehow be able to move it or something, and then climb down the stairs, and there should be a huge double door. You open that, and she should be in one of those cells."

Thalia groaned, "You tell me to remember that, and you don't even tell me _how_ to move the fountain thing, or whether the double door would be open!" She waved her hands around exasperatedly.

"Um... Yeah. I don't have that much information. I only went to Olympus... Um... Four times? No, maybe three. Whatever." Nico said, "Oh, by the way, where're the rest of the hunters?"

"Oh, the Mess Hall. I just came back from Counselor's Meeting."

"Are you going to tell me what it was about?" Nico questioned.

Thalia hesitated, "Yeah, I guess. They were talking about getting you guys back."

"That's kind of hard since we separated into 3 groups."

Thalia nodded, "I'm starting to wonder which side Chiron's on."

Nico stared at her, "You, of all people, saying that?"

"You might be talking about Annabeth." Thalia said, glaring.

They both fell into silence.

"I'll be going then." Thalia grinned at Nico, "Make sure Nikki doesn't do anything stupid."

Nico smirked, "Of course."

The message dispersed, leaving Thalia alone in the Artemis Cabin.

"Thalia, hurry up." She muttered to herself as she ran out of the cabin.

As she arrived in the Mess Hall, she made sure Chiron wasn't looking and grabbed Alice off the Aphrodite table.

She pushed her out and placed her out of view, "Wait right there. No moving."

Then, she dived back into the hall crawling to avoid Chiron, which dodging falling food.

"Phoebe." Thalia whispered from under her. Phoebe jumped and looked under the table.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe hissed.

"That doesn't matter. You're in charge while I'm gone as always."

"What?" Phoebe demanded, but Thalia was long gone; she had already crawled under the Erebus table.

She pulled Tala under by her feet. Tala spilled a plate of spaghetti, landing on a random Apollo dude who turned around and accused the person who had been sitting next to her.

"What the hell?" She whispered angrily, "I was eating!" She crawled behind Thalia.

Thalia looked behind her, "Yeah, I noticed. But this is kind of urgent. Come follow."

Tala sighed and hurried followed the daughter of Zeus outside.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked as Thalia pulled her and Tala towards the North Forest.

"We're going to save someone." Thalia replied.

"Who?"

"She said 'someone'!" Tala told Alice over the blowing wind.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know!"

They kept running until they reached the end of the forest.

"Okay, we're going to rescue Sage." Thalia finally said.

"The way you say it makes it sound like we're princes trying to rescue the princess." Tala mumbled.

Thalia gave her look, "You can interpret it however you want. But we have to go get her out."

"Do we get a say in that?" Alice questioned.

"No." Thalia stated.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Tala said, bored.

"Uh, oh, yeah." The other two said in unison. Tala nodded at them and peeked out of the forest, making sure they were out of Argus and the border patrol's views.

"It's clear."

The three of them snuck out, escaping one of Argus' eyes just in time. They ran across the borders and launched into the mortal world.

After running for a few minutes, they came to a stop.

"Thalia, are we going to walk all the way there?" Alice asked. She and Tala casted looks at Thalia.

"Uh..." Thalia hesitated, "Yeah?"

"We're going to go through Brooklyn. Do you know how many times Chiron said not to go there?"

Thalia shook her head, "We're not exactly following orders by going out of camp in the first place."

Tala stuck her hands in her pockets, "Are we going or not?" A bored expression appeared on her face.

"Yeah, we are." Thalia gave Alice a pointed look then marched ahead. Alice gave Tala an exasperated look, which was ignored. She sighed and trudged behind the other two demigods.

They walked, and walked, and walked. Until they finally wore out.

"Thalia, do you have money?" Tala asked. Thalia shook her head.

"I'm broke. Don't ask why." Thalia grumbled. Translation from me. 'I'm broke because I lost a bet to Percy.'

"I've got 100 on me right now..." Alice said timidly.

Thalia's eyes brightened in an impossibly fast manner.

"Let's go get Cheese Burgers!" Thalia almost ran off, until Tala grabbed her arm.

"Or _maybe _we can take the taxi. I have a few dollars on me as well, so we should be able to get there."

Thalia thought for a while, "What if the driver's a monster?"

Alice gave her a surprised look. A smile lingered on her face.

"It's not like you to think ahead."

Tala agreed instantly, "Plus, what can it do in a taxi?"

"Blow it up?" Thalia suggested.

The other two shook their heads and dragged Thalia and caught a taxi.

"Guys, how long did that take?" Thalia asked.

Alice shrugged, "An hour or so."

Thalia frowned but didn't say another word and walked up ahead. Tala followed her into the Empire State Building and gestured Alice to follow.

"The 600th floor." Thalia ordered. The doorman looked at her, confused.

"There is no 600th floor." He replied.

The daughter of Zeus scowled deeply, "I _said _the 600th floor. Unless you want my father striking you with his Master Bolt, give me the key card."

Apparently her death threat worked, because the doorman cowered behind his desk and slid the key card along the surface of the marble which Thalia snatched away. She huffed in frustration and stomped over to the elevator.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice whispered quietly as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"I think an hour of taxi was a bit hard for her." Tala muttered under her breath so that only Alice could hear. Alice nodded understandingly and entered the elevator as it arrived.

Having the 70s and 80s running in the background of your extremely long elevator ride isn't fun. Their silence was unbearable for all of them. But somehow, they managed to keep silent and calm their ADHD by make doing with foot tapping and fidgeting.

The elevator was rising quickly. It zoomed past 100, 200 then 300.

Thalia banged her head on the wall. Everyone turned their attention towards her. She groaned and shook her head.

Tala sat on the railings, looking at the numbers on the panel racing up.

400.

Alice combed her hand through her hair and looked around the tiny space, wondering what to do.

The music didn't stop. It blasted through the speakers, filling the space with horrible music, but it was enough to fill the silence.

500.

Tala started tapping her foot faster, becoming more impatient. But I mean, seriously. These elevators are _not _healthy for us demigods!

Alice began pulling on strands of her hair, while staring at the plain shiny wall.

And Thalia? Well, she was standing there with her forehead on the wall twisting her bracelet uncomfortably. She seemed to be mumbling something, but it was inaudible.

550.

Almost there. I could almost feel a smile creep up my sleeping face.

560.

Thalia snaps her head up.

570.

Tala stops tapping her foot and walks to the door.

580.

Alice comes back into the real world.

590.

The three gather at the door.

And finally...

600.

The doors slowly slid open as the three poked their heads out, making sure the coast was clear.

"Let's just go." Thalia whispered. The other two nodded and tiptoes down the corridor and into the throne room.

Thalia stopped.

"Right. Left. Right. Left." She repeated.

"If you're wrong you can go the other way you know." Alice said. Thalia shook her head.

"There's two fountains. One which leads to the cells and the other which leads to Tartarus."

All eyes were glued to her. Thalia looked at them as if they were being creepy.

"What? That's what Nico said! Plus, I'm pretty sure that that's Apollo's Throne." Thalia pointed to a golden throne.

"That's pretty obvious." Tala said. Thalia glared at her.

"That's a bit golden as well!" The daughter of Zeus pointed at the Throne opposite the fully golden one.

"I'm thinking it's this one." Tala stated, pointing to the previous one.

"Alice?" Thalia asked.

Alice hesitated and looked between the two thrones, "That one has a sun on it." She pointed at the surface of the second one.

"So it's up to me. Great." Thalia groaned for who-knows-how-many-times that day.

"I'm thinking about agreeing with Alice for this one..." She trailed off. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"No... Actually... The golden one looks more familiar. Let's go with that."

Alice smiled, "I was thinking the same. I guess we should go before anyone catches us."

We snuck behind the Apollo's throne, careful not to be found by anyone and reached the fountain safely.

"Now what?" Tala asked. She studied the fountain vaguely.

"Is it possible to be lifted?" Alice questioned. Thalia shook her head.

"It looks like it'll weigh a ton." She walked around and sat on it, "How about sliding it?"

"How is that suppose to not weigh a ton?" Tala demanded. Thalia shrugged.

"If we can make a gap big enough, we could slide through it." Alice suggested reasonably.

Thalia gestured to her, "See. Like that. Come on, we don't have all day."

Together, the three of them pushed the huge chunk of marble with all their might. Thankfully, water hadn't been flowing out of the fountain, meaning that they didn't get wet. The slab of rock shifted slowly and created a gap just big enough for a person to get through. Alice slid through it first. Then Tala. Then as they thought Thalia was going to slide down, she stopped.

"I'll keep watch. I'll be down once you guys come up."

The two of them nodded and proceeded further down the stairs. And as Thalia had told them in the cab, there were pitch black double doors.

"Are you sure this isn't Tartarus we're going to?" Alice mumbled, worried. Tala shook her head.

"I don't think it's Tartarus, but I'm not a child of Hades or Thanatos so I'm not absolutely sure."

Cautiously, they pushed the double doors, which surprisingly opened.

"These people need to work on security. Not that I'm not thankful that their so stupid." Tala commented. Alice agreed.

The two looked at eachother then nodded, and stepped into the cell chamber.

I woke up with a start. Quickly, I stood up and looked around frantically.

"Wow, seems like we've found our target." I jumped as a voice came from behind me.

Tala. Oh, thank the gods.

"This room seeps power out of people. Alice do you mind?" She said assessing the room. Alice looked shocked, but nodded and stepped forward.

She placed her hand on the bars of the cell as it slowly turned to ice. She kicked it, making it shatter.

I dropped to the ground, relieved. Tala looked at me and grabbed my arm. She gestured Alice to do the same.

The two of them dragged me out of the cell chamber, while I felt embarrassed and weak. I slumped in the corner while they looked for injuries.

"You seem fine except for major burns and and the fact that you're starving." Tala said. She turned to Alice, "Get her some Ambrosia and Nectar from Thalia."

Alice nodded and ran up the stairs, careful not to trip in the dark.

Once she disappeared, Tala looked at me with a serious expression.

"Look, I got this from Nico. He told me to give it to you." Her hands dug into her pockets and brought out a light brown case. She gave it to me.

"Open it."

And that's exactly what I did. I opened the case and lifted out a golden chain. There was a slight green glow to it, and it looked beautiful. I stared at it, speechless.

"Come on. Let me put it on you."

I gave the chain to Tala and let her put it on me.

"Why do you have it?" I asked, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why you of all people who could have given it to me?"

Tala shrugged, "I don't know." She finished securing the clasp and let go.

"It's not like him to give presents." I said, lifting the necklace from my collarbones.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Someone came.

"I asked Alice to keep watch. Here." Thalia passed me a cube on Ambrosia. I gladly accepted it and nibbled on it as she kept talking.

"It was so awkward up there. You see, I had to close the fountain once because Athena came. She even asked me questions about why I was here and stuff, so I told her I was waiting for Zeus to come. But then she asked me whether I wanted her to get him. Since when did she become so polite?"

I looked at her, "I'm half burnt here, and I can still see that she was suspecting you."

Thalia mocked and offended look, "No one can see through my wonderful acting skills!"

I smirked, "But everyone can see through your lying skills."

"That's Nikki, not me, sorry."

Sage laughed, "Right."

Thalia cracked a smile and offered a hand as they stood up. Tala took Sage's other arm and the three of them walked out the fountain.

"Not yet!" Alice tried to push them down.

"Not yet what?" A voice asked. It belonged to Athena, "Come out you three."

How she knew there were three of them, we'd never know, but we walked out anyway.

I smiled shyly at her, "Hi?"

Athena looked at me with a stern look on her face. My eyes widened.

"Oh no, you're not sending me back in there." I pull an arm free and I ready my sword. Athena looks at the sword, then me then all the rest of them. She sighed.

"I'm not going to send you back." She stated. I still held my sword, "And put that sword down or I will send you back." I didn't put it down, "I should've know that that wouldn't have worked. But anyway, I'm going to send you back to Camp."

Thalia opened her mouth, "But Chiron doesn't trust her!"

Athena gave her a look, "Who said it was her. I meant you three, not her."

"Where's she going to go?" Tala asked.

Athena gave her the duh-isn't-it-obvious face which usually meant that it wasn't too obvious.

"She's going to join the quest until her name is cleared. And by the way, Thalia, the hunter need you. I think you should get going right now. The other two will fill you in when they get back."

Thalia looked at Athena, "What for?"

Athena paused.

"Artemis has gone missing."

Thalia scrunched her eyebrows together, "Didn't that happen before?"

"Yeah, something like 2 years before the Great Prophecy." Tala said.

"It's happening again, but in a different way." Athena declared, "Gaea has captured her."

"Why is it always Gaea?" I groaned.

"Thalia, you must go now." Athena said urgently. Thalia sighed and nodded.

"See ya." She ran out the Throne Room.

"You know you could've teleported her..." I said to Athena.

She nodded, "I was planning to. Alice, Tala, I'll teleport you two back to—"

Athena stumbled. Alice dropped me and steadied her. I almost fell back down the gap.

"Oops, sorry, Sage—"

"Anyway, Alice, Tala and Sage, you three will teleport to—"

Tala interrupted her, "What? Why us? Why so suddenly? You said before..."

Her voice faded away as Athena gave her an intense look. Her mouth was set in a frown and her eyes narrowed onto her, "That is none of your concern."

Before any of us could react, she placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on Alice's. I closed my eyes instantly as a blinding white light engulfed us.

I tripped and fell as I opened my eyes too late, and landed in a heap. Alice appeared behind me with a perfect set down. Tala flashed in a few seconds later, falling on top of Alice.

"Oops." Tala picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off.

Alice stood up as well, checking her surroundings.

"Why in Hades' name are we at the beach? Isn't this Long Beach?"

She was right. We were at Long Beach. The shape of the beach and the colour of the waters were all too familiar.

"Great. We came right back." A voice said. The three of us turned around, "We were suppose to go left, not right!" Angel huffed. Then, she took us in.

"Hey." I greeted awkwardly. A smile slowly started to appear on her face. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"We were all so worried, you know!" She cried. The rest of the guys were behind her, but I only saw 3 others. Angel pulled away from me.

"Are those all the quest members?" I asked, pointing towards them. She looked at my finger and pulled it back.

"Pointing's rude. Anyways, no! 14 demigods in a group didn't work out so we split up!" She said cheerfully, "Are you guys joining us?"

I nodded as she squealed in delight.

"Okay, then. Let's get moving! I'll fill you guys in while we walk."

The three of us followed the group, and I finally took in the fact that I was a part of the quest now. I nodded to myself, processing the thought, while Angel's chatter became the background noise.

I was wrapped into my thoughts so much that I jumped when a voice that didn't belong to anyone I knew, invaded my head.

* * *

**Guess what? Epic-ly long chapter! Woo hoo! This chap's just over 3600 words! I'm so proud. I hope this makes up for the long wait, though I know it probably won't. I was just planning for my first co-written story.**

**Sorry about that! ****And see ya soon!**

**TCY**


End file.
